Concealed
by theSilence
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Trowa is a high school allstar who doesn't seem to care about much. Now, in his final semester at St. Francis Academy, he meets Quatre, angry youth with a grudge against the world. But nothing is as it seems with these two...
1. Meet Trowa

Concealed  


* * *

  
  
"Woo Hoo! Go Trowa!" the crowd screamed.   
  
The tall green-eyed boy faked a left and ran right, leaping into the air, releasing the ball in his hands. The crowd broke out into an even greater cheer as the ball circled the rim of the hoop before deciding to fall into the basket.   
  
"And another two points for the incredible Trowa Barton!" the announcer Duo Maxwell cheered.   
  
"Basketball just isn't the same without Trowa Barton flying past the opponents." The other announcer, John Mitchell, added. "The score is now 89 to 91 in favor of the Bears with a mere ten seconds left on the clock in this final quarter. The Falcons call a time-out."   
  
"The Falcons need to make a drastic play. They can either shoot for a two to tie it up or try to make a three to win it all. What will Coach Richards do?"   
  
"What do you think, Duo? He'll send in Trowa Barton, of course. This boy has major potential and I think we'll being seeing him in the NBA."   
  
"I think you may be right. And time-out's over, Bears have control of the ball. I don't think the Falcons will get a chance to play this time, John. This might be the end for our team."   
  
"Oh my God! Duo, did you see that? I didn't even see the guy approach!"   
  
"Man, oh man! Number 23, Trowa Barton, just came up to number 47, and stole the ball! The Falcons are literally FLYING down the court."   
  
"He shoots!" John paused. "Awww! He misses! 5 seconds left! Trowa catches his own rebound and takes a step back."   
  
"He looks around and tosses the ball to number 14, Heero Yuy who's standing at the three point line. Heero shoots," Duo paused. "YEAH!! SCORE!! THREE FUCKING POINTS!! HEERO MADE THE WINNING SHOT!! THAT'S MY BABY!!" Duo threw off his headphones and rushed over to give his boyfriend a kiss.   
  
John jumped up and down at the announcers' table with excitement. "FALCONS WIN! FALCONS WIN! FALCONS ARE GOING TO THE PLAYOFFS!! YEAH! Falcons win 92 to 91 with an outstanding play by Captain Trowa Barton and teammate Heero Yuy. This is John Mitchell, who was formally accompanied by Duo Maxwell before glomping his man, signing off." John shut off his microphone and left his headphones before joining the crowd in victory.   
  
Trowa nodded in triumph as people known and unknown congratulated him and patted him on the back. Being an unsociable person, Trowa made his way through the crowd and into the locker rooms.   
  
Moments later, Trowa was joined by his teammates who all greeted their captain with a huge grin.   
  
"Great job, ladies." Coach Richards said with a clap of his hands. "Excellent call Barton. Excellent shot, Yuy. As you know, we have the playoffs Tuesday with Valley Christian. Practice will be tomorrow at eleven to two. Got it? Now hit the showers before you stink up my lockers." Coach clapped again before heading for his office.   
  
"We're gonna get the trophy this year, aren't we guys?" number 12, Freddie Bascom yelled, standing on one of the benches.   
  
"Yeah!" the rest shouted in response.   
  
"And our man, here," he said, arms spread in Trowa's direction. "Trowa 'The Panther' Barton is gonna lead us to victory!"   
  
"Yeah!" The rest agreed, before chanting Trowa's name in unison.   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes before heading off to his locker.   
  
* * *   
  
"Freddie!" Tina Davenport squealed before glomping her boyfriend.   
  
"Hey babe!" Freddie smiled placing an arm around the girl.   
  
"You guys were great! Are you all going to Jenna Collins's house? She's throwing a celebratory party for the hell of it."   
  
"I'm there." Freddie turned to Heero and Trowa. "You guys going?"   
  
"Hn. I _have_ to go or Duo will nag me about it." Heero snorted.   
  
"I heard that, Heero!" Duo yelled, running towards his boyfriend and planting a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Man, Duo. Why'd you have to get kicked off for?" Freddie said running a hand through his hair.   
  
"Cause I was too good, right Tro?" Duo winked, elbowing the taller boy in the ribs.   
  
Trowa shook his head. "Hm."   
  
"You going to the party Trowa?" Tina asked.   
  
"Nah, I don't think so. It'll ruin my rep about being antisocial." Sarcastically he added, "And you know I worked hard for that."   
  
"Come on, Trowa. One party won't hurt. And you _know_ how Jenna feels about you." Freddie winked.   
  
"All a better reason to not go. That girl is annoying as hell."   
  
"But her twin brother's a hottie!" Tina smiled.   
  
"Babe?!" Freddie pouted receiving a kiss in return.   
  
"She's right. Jamie Collins is hit!" Duo nodded.   
  
"Duo! Baka!" Heero growled pulling on Duo's braid.   
  
"Ow! You know I'm just kidding, Heero. You're the only one for me." Duo kissed Heero's cheek.   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll catch you guys later. Bye." He turned to go to where his car was parked.   
  
"This isn't proper conduct of the class president, Trowa Barton!" Duo barked.   
  
Trowa just tossed the group a wave over his shoulder. The French boy tossed his varsity letterman jacket and his gym bag into the backseat of his black 1967 Mustang convertible.   
  
Trowa sighed. 'I must be blessed…I'm the boy who has every_thing_ and yet has no _one_.'   
  
Trowa Barton is the son of the multi-billionaire man, Nathaniel Barton. His mother, Guinevere Bloom moved away after her and Nathan's divorce, taking her daughter, Catherine Bloom, with her. It wasn't that she and Nathan hated each other. In fact, they loved each other greatly but never found time to spend with one another since Nathan was a successful businessman and Gwen was a famous surgeon. He and his sister were like your average siblings, even with the distance that separated them. Catherine Bloom was a full eight years older than her sibling and was learning to become a businesswoman to take over her father's company as planned.   
  
When Trowa arrived at his home, he went directly to his room, knowing that no one was there to greet or to greet him.   
  
It was _because_ Trowa's family was so successful that he was who he was.With no one around Trowa was able to play many sports to kill time. Soon, Trowa was the most athletic person at school, participating in every sport that was available to him. As a sports-star, he ended up becoming one of the most popular boys at St. Francis, Duo being the first because of his ability to get along with everyone. His popularity got him the role of class president where he fulfilled all his duties with flying colors. This assured the idea that if anyone didn't know him, they did now. And because people noticed him, he was given the title of one of the most gorgeous boys in the academy with his emerald green eyes, chestnut brown hair that covered half of his face, tall and lean figure that, when exposed, revealed zero fat and all muscle. But everyone knows that looks, social status and athleticism aren't everything. But to top everything off, Trowa had the brains to match. He had the fourth highest GPA in his class, his strongest classes being art and English. Even with all this success, Trowa could never find himself happy. He would gladly give this all up to find someone to love and to have that love returned. His parents, being as busy as they were, never offered the love Trowa so desperately needed. As a result, Trowa sealed his emotions deep within his heart. He hardly spoke in casual conversation wand very rarely expressed himself. Whether it be joy, despair, anger, or loneliness, Trowa kept his face emotionless while storing all he felt in a place unknown.   
  
Trowa buried his face in his pillow. "The blessed boy indeed…" 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters but I do own Freddie and Tina and John and Coach and Jenna and Jamie. Rah!  
  
This story is probably a combination of all the stories I have running through my silly little brain. You'll see a bit of For Life in here as well as Itine. I seem to have a thing for high school stories. Oh well. Please review! 


	2. Meet Quatre

Concealed  


* * *

  
  
A boy seventeen years of age stood in front of the gateway to the arrivals area. He was dressed in khaki pants, a salmon dress shirt and a violet vest. His platinum blonde hair fell over his teal eyes that looked from side to side in search of someone or something. The large gym bag slung over one shoulder, violin case in one hand and the handle of a rolling suitcase in the other told the people who noticed the youth that he had just arrived.   
  
"Quatre!!"   
  
The blonde turned his gaze to the direction of the voice. A woman with short, sandy blonde hair and earthy brown eyes approached him.   
  
A huge smile grew on his face as the sight of the woman. "Iria!" He walked over to her and said "hi."   
  
Iria frowned. "Quatre Raberba Winner, just because you're seventeen now doesn't mean you can get away without hugging your sister."   
  
Quatre laughed and put down his violin. "Nag…" he said, giving the older girl a hug. He followed his sister to the parking lot to go to Iria's house.   
  
During the ride, the teal-eyed boy barely heard his sister's chatter. Instead he watched the buildings and landmarks and took in his new surroundings. This was nothing new to the boy having switched homes four times already. On Monday, Quatre had to start at a new school during the beginning of its second semester. This wasn't new to him either. He had been registered in six different schools in the past four years. It all started the day people found out that he was gay. During his freshman year as a school in California, where he was originally from, many boys found that being near a homosexual male was uncomforting and decided to do something about it. Quatre had to stay in the hospital for a week. His father decided to transfer Quatre to a different school for his son's safety. Being the middle of the year, Quatre struggled to catch up in all of his classes. He barely made it through his freshman year. Summer swung by and as soon as word of Quatre's sexuality spread, history repeated itself. This time, Quatre was hospitalized for two weeks. So as a new school year approached, it was a new school for Quatre. The blonde didn't dare to speak a word of his sexuality during his sophomore year at his new school. That year went by smoothly but when school came back around, Quatre's father had to go to Arabia for business, causing Quatre to change schools again. This time, he had to stay in a boarding school. Junior year had no problems either but when summer came around, Quatre's father was transferred to Northern California so the blonde boy had to transfer homes and schools yet again. Quatre grew tired of all the moving and decided not to let anyone into his life. Quatre was good at being alone even though it pained him. Not only were his spirits dropping, so were his grades. He managed to pass his first semester of his senior year but when the New Year came, Mr. Winner announced to his son that his sister had returned from her studies in England and was now living in Maine. He also told his son that work caused him to travel throughout Southwestern Asia. So the brought Quatre to a little town in Maine to start in a new home and at yet another school. By now, Quatre didn't care anymore. He wanted high school to be over so there wouldn't be anymore moving. And most of all, he didn't want to be hurt anymore. With every transfer, Quatre had to leave behind a friend or a teacher he grew close to. Even in his first semester of his senior year, Quatre found a teacher he could talk to and that teacher listened and cared for the boy as she would a son. Quatre hated having to leave his teacher's company but it couldn't be helped. It hurt to leave a loved one and Quatre didn't want to deal with that again. He decided no to let anyone in, especially with college right around the corner.   
  
"It would only result in more pain…" Quatre had convinced himself.   
  
"What was that, sweetie?" Iria asked. She noticed that her brother had zoned out of her ramblings and was concentrating on his own thoughts. 'All this moving must be hard for him.' She thought to herself. She was a pained, distant look on Quatre's face. She frowned knowing that her brother could probably be the most cheerful person she knew. Now, he looked like a lost soul with nowhere to go and no one to turn to.   
  
Quatre snapped out of his thoughts at Iria's inquiry. "Huh? Oh. It's nothing." He offered the older girl a smile. "Are we almost there?"   
  
"Yeah. Just another couple minutes."   
  
Iria pulled up into the driveway of her new home and helped Quatre with his luggage.   
  
"This is your room, Cat. Welcome home."   
  
'Home…' Quatre scoffed at the thought. 

* * *

  
  
Author's notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW characters.  
  
Poor Cat...don't worry about it. Good things happen to good people. Rah! For some reason, my stories like to have the charcters from Maine and California. Why? I don't know. I'm just as confuzzled as you. See? Now I'm making up words. Woids. O_o*  
  
I'll be going then... 


	3. New Kid, New School

Concealed  


* * *

  
  
Quatre tugged at his tie that was currently chaffing his neck. The blonde was standing in front of the building by the name of Saint Francis Academy. He wore the uniform required for school. It consisted of black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a blue and gray striped tie that hid under a gray pullover vest. The navy blue jacket topped it off with the school's seal embroidered in gold stitching on the left chest pocket.   
  
Quatre sighed. "Here we go again…" he mumbled to himself before walking into the building and heading off towards the office.   
  
His first class turned out to be Math Analysis. He stepped into the class and handed the teacher a piece of paper.   
  
"Well, class. We have a new student joining us this year: Quatre Raberba Winner. Tell us a little about yourself, Quatre." She beamed.   
  
"Quatre merely frowned. "No."   
  
"That's great!" She smiled oblivious to Quatre's cold attitude. "There's an empty seat next to Duo Maxwell, the boy with the uniquely long braid. If you'll take a seat, we'll begin."   
  
Quatre rolled his eyes and took out his appropriate seat. "Hey," the boy named Duo whispered, leaning over. "Don't mind her. She's a complete ditz with anything other than this subject." He winked.   
  
"That's a little obvious." Quatre shrugged.   
  
Duo laughed. "This class is a breeze as long as you pass your tests. Homework is usually just an option!"   
  
"DUO MAXWELL!" the teacher barked.   
  
Duo and Quatre jumped and turned to look at the teacher. "Yes Miss Oden?" Duo perked, grinning at his educator.   
  
"Would you like to discuss to the class what you were blabbing about?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.   
  
"I was simply explaining to our new classmate here what to know about the class."   
  
Miss Oden dropped her hands from her hips and shrugged. "Okay. Carry on."   
  
Duo smiled and turned to Quatre. "See? Complete ditz."   
  
Quatre simply nodded and turned his attention to the ditz.   
  
"So what class do you have next?" Duo asked the blonde.   
  
"What's it to you?" Quatre snapped.   
  
Duo hissed. "Ouch. That was cold."   
  
Quatre glared at the violet-eyed boy. "So?"   
  
Duo put his hands up in surrender. "Geez man. Cool it. I'm not your enemy."   
  
Quatre scoffed. "We'll see about that…"   
  
Duo blinked. 'This guy's definitely got his defenses up. Something must have happened to him…' At first glimpse, Quatre seemed like a nice guy. Then he comes along with a cold exterior. But something in the boy's teal eyes told Duo that he's just hurting inside. Duo decided right then and there that he would do all that he could to befriend the blonde. "Hey man, I understand. It must be hard for you right now. New kid, new school. And in the middle of the year, too. Just know that if you gotta talk to someone, Duo Maxwell's the name and I am here to listen." The braided boy winked.   
  
Quatre just gaped at the boy. Duo smiled and Quatre just felt a part of his wall crumble a bit. Just a bit. He returned his attention to Miss Oden and so did Duo.   
  
Quatre sighed. "English 4."   
  
Duo blinked and looked at the boy next to him. "Huh?"   
  
"My next class is English 4."   
  
Duo smiled. 'Now we're getting somewhere.' "And after that?"   
  
"Econ. Then advanced physics and then music."   
  
"You got physics fourth?" Quatre nodded. "That's great! You'll have it with Heero, then!"   
  
"MAXWELL!" Miss Oden shrieked, causing the boys to jump again.   
  
"Yes Miss Oden?"   
  
"I've had enough of your jabber. Go up to the office."   
  
Duo smiled. "All right, Miss Oden." He got up from his seat and left.   
  
'Awww man…I got him sent up…' Quatre felt guilty for getting Duo in trouble. 'He was just being nice.' Quatre made a note on his to-do-list to apologize to Duo before his next class.   
  
* * *   
  
When the bell rang for the next class, Quatre grabbed his things and headed for the coffee in hopes of catching Duo. He saw the braided boy walking down the hall, greeting people left and right.   
  
"Duo!" Quatre called.   
  
Duo looked at Quatre and smiled. The blonde ran up to him.   
  
"Duo, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."   
  
"It's okay, Quatre. I'm not."   
  
Quatre furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"   
  
The violet-eyed boy giggled. "Miss Oden didn't call the office, right?"   
  
The blonde blinked and remembered that the teacher didn't even touch the phone.   
  
"See. It happens all the time. She _never_ calls the office. Like I said: _complete_ ditz." Duo laughed.   
  
Quatre nodded slightly. "Oh. Well, I guess I should get to my next class then. Bye." He turned around and began to go to class.   
  
"Hey, Quatre!" The teal-eyed boy stopped to face Duo. "Wanna join me and Heero for lunch? I could introduce you to all our friends." Duo grinned.   
  
"Uh…I don't think-"   
  
"Come on, Q! It'll be fun. I won't take 'no' for an answer."   
  
Quatre sighed. "All right. Where?"   
  
"Talk to Heero during fourth. He'll take you right to me. I'll see you at lunch, Q-man."   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
The two went their separate ways.   
  
Quatre shook his head. 'No more pain…' he reminded himself. He decided that it would be best if he didn't talk to Heero to join him and Duo for lunch. Plus, he didn't even know who Heero was.   
  
* * *   
  
"Heeeerrroooo!" Duo waved at his boyfriend. It was lunchtime already and Duo was prepared to show Quatre off to everyone he knew. As Heero approached Duo noticed that the blonde boy was not with him. "Heero, where's Q?"   
  
"Who's Q?"   
  
"Quatre. Duh."   
  
"The new kid? I don't know. Why would I be him?"   
  
"He was supposed to join us at today. He agreed."   
  
"Duo, I didn't even talk to the guy."   
  
"Then we'll just have to find him."   
  
"I think there's a point as to why he didn't want to join us, baka."   
  
"Heero, it's his first day at a new school. He doesn't know anyone and I bet he's feeling really alone. I know if I were him, I wouldn't want to be alone."   
  
"All right…If you say so."   
  
"Great!" Duo grabbed his boyfriend's arm and began dragging him this way and that in an attempt to find his new friend.   
  
* * *   
  
Quatre found a secluded area behind the school that had a huge tree and an open field. It was the perfect place to be alone.   
  
"Sorry Duo. It'll be better this way." Quatre thought out loud. He sat down next to the tree and pulled his lunch out of his knapsack.   
  
"Duo! He's over here!"   
  
Quatre turned at the sound of the voice. Looking at him was a boy with cobalt-blue eyes and a head of messy dark brown hair. Duo appeared next to the boy and grinned at Quatre.   
  
"Hey Q-man. Since _you_ didn't join _us_, I thought _we_ would join _you_."   
  
Quatre was about to protest but Duo just plopped down next to him, followed by Heero.   
  
"Oh, by the way. Quatre, _this_ is Heero. Heero, Quatre." Duo introduced.   
  
"You guys really don't have to be here." Quatre said, frowning. "I know you have other things to do."   
  
"Actually, no." Heero replied, monotonously. "It's lunch. We don't really do anything during lunch."   
  
"So we're all yours." Duo beamed.   
  
"But what about your other friends? Wouldn't you rather be with them?"   
  
"Awww screw 'em." Duo said with a wave of his hand. "They have each other to keep company. They won't miss us too much."   
  
"And especially your excessive chatter."   
  
Quatre giggled. 'They certainly make are a strange pair…"   
  
Duo frowned. "You don't mean that, Heero. You know you love me."   
  
Heero sighed. "Yes. Yes I do." He leaned over and gave Duo a brief kiss on the cheek.   
  
Quatre's eyes popped out at the exchange. 'A _strange_ pair _indeed_.'   
  
Heero noticed the blonde's reaction and nearly smacked himself. "Duo? You didn't tell him about us, did you?"   
  
Quatre looked at the two curiously. "Tell me what?"   
  
"About me and Heero. Everyone here is so used to it, I guess I just forgot."   
  
"Duo, baka."   
  
Quatre looked quizzically at the pair.   
  
"Duo and I are lovers." Heero stated.   
  
Quatre's jaw dropped. "Y-you guys a-are gay?"   
  
Duo furrowed his eyebrows, concerned with Quatre's reaction. "Why? Are you uncomfortable with that?"   
  
"Wha? Oh no! Of course not! If I were, I'd be uncomfortable with myself!"   
  
It was Duo's turn to gape.   
  
"You too?" Heero asked. Quatre nodded.   
  
"Well slap my monkey, that's great! I'd have never guessed it!"   
  
"You two neither…except for the fact that he kissed you." Quatre giggled.   
  
The blonde was amazed that there were two people just like him at this school. He suddenly felt a small weight lift off of his shoulders. He was no longer alone. Now, he knew that Heero and Duo were just like him. But even with this comfort, Quatre still felt the need to distance himself from people. Well, at least he could open up to the pair a bit for putting up with him. With this in mind, Quatre put on a genuine smile feeling his wall crumble a tiny bit more. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters.  
  
I don't really have any notes for this chapter. Thanks to all who read and review. 


	4. Trowa Sees An Angel

Concealed  


* * *

  
  
"Troooooowwwaaaa!" shrieked the girl by the name of Jenna Collins. She attached herself to the brunette's arm like a parasite to its host.   
  
"Dammit, get off of me." Trowa growled. It was about fifteen minutes before basketball practice and he really didn't feel like dealing with her.   
  
Jenna's grip tightened on Trowa's arm. "Trowa you're so cute when you act annoyed."   
  
"Trust me, Jen. He's not acting."   
  
Jenna spun around and faced her brother. "What are _you_ doing here, _James_? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere in lurkdom checking out guys?"   
  
James just ran a hand through his hair to reveal his dazzling blue eyes. "I was just heading over there, _Jenna_. Care to join me? Oh wait, you've already slept with all the guys there. That's just too bad."   
  
Jenna just hmphed but didn't release her hold on Trowa.   
  
Jamie smirked before turning to leave. His sister could be so stupid at times.   
  
Trowa wished it were that easy to get away from the leech attached to his arm. She pulled the green-eyed boy to where her friends were and started chatting like a madwoman.   
  
The insistent babble was driving Trowa nuts. He just wanted to smack Jenna to get her to shut up. He was just about to tell her his plan when a faint sound reached his ears.   
  
"Trowa? Trowa! Are you listening to me?" Jenna pouted.   
  
"No, not really. Excuse me." He pulled his arm out of her grasp and began walking towards the sound.   
  
"Trowa? Trowa?! TROWA?!"   
  
Wanting to escape from the girl, and wanting to find out what the sound was, Trowa dashed away. He realized that the sound was in fact the sound of music. The music grew much louder in each step of the tall boy's search. It was if the song was beckoning him to come and so he did. As he turned a corner, Trowa grasped at the sight before him. Standing in the shade of a tree was an angel playing the violin. The angel was complete with wings and a halo hovering above platinum blonde hair. Trowa shut his eyes and when he opened them, the angel was just an ordinary boy. Even still, Trowa was mesmerized. The music he played was unknown to the banged boy, but it didn't matter. He doubted that it would matter even if he did know.   
  
The blonde pulled the bow across the string one last time and slowly opened his eyes.   
  
Once again, Trowa was blown away by the sight of the boy's big teal eyes. Never had he seen such a color grace a face and he wasn't all too surprised that it would for the boy in front of him. "Beautiful..." Trowa said, walking over to where the boy stood.   
  
Quatre's eyes shot to the brunette approaching him. The voice had caught the blonde by surprise that quickly switched into anger.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Quatre snapped.   
  
Trowa paused in his tracks only five feet from the other boy. "Whoa. Take it easy. I heard the music and followed the sound here. You play wonderfully."   
  
"Who asked you?!" Quatre growled. "What do you think this is? A concert?"   
  
"Hey, calm down." Trowa raised his hands in surrender. "I was complimenting you."   
  
"Did I _ask_ for a compliment? No! So just butt out!"   
  
"What's your problem?" Trowa said getting irritated. "You're being very rude-"   
  
"_I'm_ being rude? You're the one who popped in uninvited! Don't you think there's a reason why I'm playing out here in the first place? It's to be alone!" Quatre stooped down and put his violin back into its case. He picked up his book bag and stormed off. He paused at the entrance to the area and faced the taller boy. "And another thing! Next time you hear music, just _listen_! That's what you _do_ with music. You don't have to go nosy off into other people's business!" With that, he disappeared around the corner with a huff.   
  
Trowa just stared off at where the boy left. He wasn't angry, just somewhat surprised and confused. 'Who _was_ that?'   
  
* * *   
  
A few paces away from where he just verbally assaulted the brunette, Quatre came to a stop. He suddenly felt awful for yelling at the brunette who was only trying to be nice. The blonde shook his head and continued to walk away. 'It's better this way. I shouldn't get close to _any_one. It's enough already that I let Heero and Duo in. But…" Quatre sighed. "He sure was cute…'   
  
* * *   
  
"Come on, Barton! Where's The Panther at? Get it together or get off my court!" Coach Richards yelled.   
  
Trowa just shook his head and walked in a circle to catch his breath and regain his concentration.   
  
"Hey, Tro. You okay?" Heero asked, jogging up to his friend. "You seem real out of it today."   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got something on my mind." 'More like some_one_.'   
  
Heero scrutinized his fellow teammate but didn't say another word.   
  
Another play was called. Number 19 tossed the ball to number 84 only to have Trowa rush up behind him and make the steal.   
  
"That's more like it." Coach Richards clapped as he watched The Panther race down the court. He tried for a right-handed lay-up only to have it rejected. "Never mind." The coach shook his head. "Barton, get off my court! Don't come back on until you've got your head out of your ass."   
  
Trowa shook his head again and walked over to the bleachers to take a seat. 'What's wrong with me? I _never_ let anything distract me from my game. Why does some guy I don't even know affect me the way he does?'   
  
* * *   
  
Trowa soon found himself back at the clearing where he first saw the blonde. He was there again. Standing underneath the tree, the boy opened his teal eyes and fixed his gaze upon the taller boy.   
  
"You're back…"   
  
Trowa nodded. "Do you want me to leave?"   
  
"No…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you the way I did. I was being totally and completely rude to you and I never even gave you a chance to explain. I'm sorry." He dropped his head and looked about ready to cry.   
  
Trowa rushed over and cradled the boy's chin. "Don't cry, little one. It was just a mistake. That's all."   
  
He sighed. "Oh Trowa…is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"   
  
A slow smile crept onto the brunette's face as a few things came to mind.   
  
"Trowa? Trowa, you there?"   
  
Confused as to why his angel's voice had seemed to change, Trowa shook his head to see that he wasn't in the clearing at all. In fact, he was still inside the gym from when practice started. It had been two weeks since his first encounter with the boy and he was still getting benched from lack of concentration.   
  
"Yo! Earth the Trowa!"   
  
The brunette cleared his thoughts again to see Heero standing over him waving a hand in front of his face. Trowa lightly smacked the hand away. "Quit that."   
  
"Then wake up, baka. Practice ended ten minutes ago. Coach gave up trying to get you to come back to your senses a while ago."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"Hn." Heero folded his arms over his chest. "What were you thinking about anyway?"   
  
"Nobody." Trowa stood and walked over to the locker rooms.   
  
"No_body_, huh?" Heero watched his friend disappear around the corner while thinking about his slip-up. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters but I do own the coach and the Collins twins.  
  
I have no problems with monkeys!! Have a banana.   
  
Sorry this is a short one. I don't think this story will have too many long ones. And if they do then hooray, my mind has worked overtime. Question? Comments? Leave a review! Please? 


	5. It's Party Time

Concealed  


* * *

  
  
"Hello?" Trowa said into the receiver of the telephone.   
  
"Trowa! Long time, no speak!" Came the reply of his sister, Catherine.   
  
"Whaddaya want, Cathy?"   
  
"That's no way to greet your sister."   
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Hello, Cathy. Whaddaya want?"   
  
"You're pathetic Trowa Barton."   
  
"Not half as much as you are."   
  
Catherine scoffed. "Can you do me a little favor, little bro?"   
  
"Only if you don't call me 'little bro.'"   
  
"There's this party tonight that I have to go to. It's a fancy pants party and I don't want to be alone."   
  
"Then why go at all?"   
  
"Cause there's a chance that Mark will be there. Him and his friend Tom."   
  
"So why should _I_ go?"   
  
"If he's not there, then I won't feel so dumb. We can go home after an hour or so."   
  
"And what if he _is_ there?"   
  
"Then you can go whenever you want to and pick me up later. If I call you that is."   
  
Trowa groaned. "What's in it for me?"   
  
"Don't tell me you'd rather go out with Miss Collins, tonight. I clearly remember you complaining about agreeing to see a movie with her."   
  
"I'd like to state for the record that I did _not_ agree to go out with her. She tricked me."   
  
"Well, you could cancel with her and go with me."   
  
"Or I could cancel with her and _not_ go with you."   
  
"Oh come on, Trowa! Do this for me! You know I'd do it for you. Please?"   
  
Trowa thought this over.   
  
"Please, please, please with some sugar on top?"   
  
"Ugh. Fine. What time?"   
  
"I'm coming over at six. It doesn't start until seven."   
  
"So then why six?"   
  
"That brings me to another favor…"   
  
* * *   
  
At five-thirty that evening, Trowa was wandering through the mall, carrying a midnight blue dress draped upon his arm. Somehow, his sister had convinced him to pick it up for her.   
  
"Hey Tro-man!"   
  
Trowa turned to see Duo prancing up to him with his trademark grin.   
  
"Hey Duo."   
  
Duo glanced at the dress in the taller boy's arms. "Wow man, I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff."   
  
"Duo!"   
  
The violet-eyed boy threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey. Whatever floats your boat." He winked.   
  
"Duo, don't be stupid. The dress is my sister's. I'm picking it up for her."   
  
"It's all right, Tro. Your secret's safe with me."   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "So where have you been lately? I haven't seen you as much around school."   
  
Duo grinned. "Awww, Tro. Did you miss me?"   
  
"Why do I even bother?" The taller boy muttered, turning away from his friend.   
  
"I'm just kidding." Duo said, walked side by side with his friend. "I've been spending quality time with Heero, of course."   
  
"But you're always with Heero."   
  
"And now I'm with him even more."   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes again. Then he remembered that if anyone knew everyone, it was Duo. "Duo, can I ask you something?"   
  
"You just did," Duo smiled. "But I'll give you another go."   
  
"Do you know who the new guy in school is? Well, he's not all that new now but he wasn't here last year."   
  
"Blonde hair? Teal eyes?"   
  
"Yeah. You know him?"   
  
"Course I do. I know everyone. His name is Quatre Raberba Winner straight from California. Or, something like that. Nice kid. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Just wondering. I saw him around school a few times." 'So...his name is Quatre…that's French…'   
  
"Actually, me and Heero have been hangin' out with him. That's why we're never with you guys anymore. Quatre's not a real social butterfly and doesn't really like people all too much. But he's a great guy once you get past his defenses."   
  
"He didn't seem all that great when I first met him."   
  
"Well he has his reasons. If I went through what he did, I think I'd turn out the same way."   
  
"Why? What happened to him?"   
  
"TROWA!" a voice called out.   
  
"Oh crap…" Trowa and Duo turned. Coming straight at them was none other than the epitome of irritation: Jenna Collins. "I'll see you later, Duo. I really don't want to deal with her today." With that, Trowa proved his nickname true and made a mad dash towards the parking lot.   
  
* * *   
  
"Thank you so much for going with me tonight, Quatre."   
  
Quatre's sister asked him to escort her to a party she was invited to for that night. She didn't really want to be alone and hoped her brother would join her. He agreed and now they were in the mall, searching for something that he could wear. "It's nothing. It's the least I can do for taking me in."   
  
"Oh none of that. I _love_ having you around. Now someone else can do my chores." She winked at the smaller blonde.   
  
"Gee thanks. I feel so loved." He rolled his eyes. "How long will we be staying?"   
  
"Well…that depends."   
  
"On what?"   
  
Iria smiled. "If Tom's there."   
  
"Tom? Who's Tom?"   
  
"Just a friend of mine."   
  
"Sure…"   
  
"Oh hush you. And try this on." Iria handed her brother a tuxedo.   
  
"It's all right to have friends with benefits, Iria."   
  
"Oh you! Go on!"   
  
Quatre just laughed before stepping into a dressing room.   
  
* * *   
  
"Just a little bit longer, Trowa. Then we can go. I promise." Catherine said, looping an arm around her brother's so he wouldn't get away. "And plus, we've only been here for half an hour. He could show up at any minute now."   
  
"Hm." Trowa snorted. Thirty minutes had felt like thirty years for the boy. There were so many people much older than him and they were all talking about business stuff. It was definitely not his scene.   
  
"Oh look! There's Iria!" Catherine pulled her brother by the arm and dragged him to her friend. "Iria!"   
  
A blonde woman turned at the sound of her name and smiled. "Cathy!"   
  
The two hurried to each other and hugged.   
  
"Iria, this is my brother Trowa Barton."   
  
"Trowa Barton? Aren't you that superstar that goes to St. Francis?"   
  
Cathy scoffed. "No need to boost his ego another fifty notches."   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes but nodded at the blonde's question. She looked somewhat familiar to him.   
  
"You might know my brother. He goes to St. Francis too. In fact, he's here. He just went to get us some drinks."   
  
"Iria!" A voice called out.   
  
"Oh that's him." She turned around to the direction of the voice. "Over here, sweetie!" She called to her brother, waving her arm to signal where.   
  
Trowa focused his attention to the approaching boy and froze.   
  
"Here you go, Iria." Quatre said handing his sister a cup of punch. He turned to look at his sister's guests and froze when his gaze landed on the green-eyed boy.   
  
"Cathy, Trowa, this is my brother Quatre. Quatre this Catherine Bloom and Trowa Barton."   
  
Quatre shook himself from the gaze of the emerald irises and took a hold of Catherine's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you." He turned to Trowa. "And you."   
  
Trowa nodded and shook the smaller boy's hand.   
  
"Cathy!"   
  
"Iria!"   
  
The four turned and saw two men approaching them.   
  
"Tom!" Iria squealed.   
  
"Mark!" Cathy cheered.   
  
The two women hurried over to the men and they greeted and hugged each other. The women engaged in a small conversation amongst themselves before waving their brothers over to them.   
  
"Trowa," Cathy said turning to her brother. "You can go home now, if you want. Iria'll take me home later." Trowa simply nodded slightly relieved that now he can leave this place.   
  
"Quatre, you don't want to stay here do you" Iria posed, turning to the smaller boy.   
  
"Trowa, can you take Quatre home?" Cathy asked.   
  
"Uh…yeah. Sure." Trowa nodded.   
  
"Oh thank you so much, Trowa. We live on Baker's Hill. It's the last house at the end of the street. You can't miss it. It's the only one up there." Iria chuckled.   
  
"No, that's okay. I'll just wait." Quatre said. "I don't want to put you out of your way."   
  
"Oh, don't be silly Quatre. It'll be fine. Right Trowa?" Cathy smiled.   
  
"Yeah. No problem. Let's go." Trowa lead the way to his car.   
  
The blonde boy glared at the taller boy, but still followed. "You don't have to drive me home. I'll walk." He huffed and began walking away.   
  
'Great…his defenses are up again.' "Don't be stupid. It'll take you an hour if you walk."   
  
"Are you calling me stupid?" Quatre spun to face Trowa.   
  
"No. I'm saying you _will_ be if you walk." Trowa replied as calmly as he could.   
  
"Whatever." Quatre growled and continued to walk home.   
  
"What's your problem?"   
  
Quatre stopped and faced Trowa again. "My _problem_?"   
  
"Yes, your _problem_. I just want to drive you home and you're being rude about it. Even when I first saw you, you were rude to me and I've given you no reason to be." Trowa felt his anger rising. "I've done nothing to you but try to be polite. And what do _you_ do? You shove it in my face as if it were the cruelest thing in the world. It's no wonder you wouldn't know a compliment when you hear one. No one's ever paid you one before."   
  
"Shut up! You have _no_ idea what I've been through to make me the way I am!"   
  
"You're right! I don't! But it's not like you've ever given me a chance to. From what I can tell, you're just a cold-hearted jerk who thinks he's too all mighty to give a damn!"   
  
Quatre's face fell.   
  
"And another thing!" He mimicked the way the blonde had said it during their first encounter. "I feel sorry for your sister in there for having to put up with a brat like you. But I guess that's what happens when not one _else_ wants you around!"   
  
Trowa huffed. The moment the words flew out, he regretted them. He didn't know why he let this boy get to him the way he does. He never had before, why should he start now? And why with this boy who's angry with him for no reason, whatsoever? Even with this in mind, looking at Quatre staring back at him with his mouth agape broke the brunette's heart. Then, Quatre dropped his gaze to the ground.   
  
"Quatre…I'm sor-"   
  
"Can I go home now…?" Quatre asked, barely above a whisper. His voice quivered slightly.   
  
Trowa felt as if someone had shoved a knife into his heart and twisted it around just to add more pain. But it was own hand that held the knife for it was from his mouth that the harsh words came from.   
  
The brunette nodded and turned to go to his car, not saying another word.   
  
'You have no idea how right you are…' The blonde followed silently as he fought back the tears that dared to burst through. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own GW people but I do own Jenna Collins and Mark and Tom. Mark and Tom also make appearances in For Life cause that's where I originally made them. Yah.  
  
Rarrr! Someone's a little on the angry side. Did I forget to mention that the characters are a little OOC? Well...actually...Quatre's really the sweetie that we all know and love it's just that he's been through some stuff that has made him rather defensive. Better than havong him go psycho and killing everyone in sight, eh? And as for Trowa, he's still the quiet guy that we all know and love. It's just that there's this guy who has somehow gotten under his skin. Why? Maybe this guy is just special. I know he is. Do you? 


	6. Apologies and Explanations

Concealed  


* * *

  
  
Trowa pulled up into the driveway of the only house on top of Baker's Hill. The drive was filled with nothing but the sounds of the car and the wind as it whipped through the boys' hair. Trowa sat back in his seat and looked at Quatre through the corner of his eyes. The blonde looked upset.   
  
Trowa sighed. "Listen, Quatre." Trowa said, facing the smaller boy. Quatre was staring at his hands in his lap. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. It's just that I didn't even _do_ anything to get you so angry with me. Or at least I don't think I did. I just-"   
  
"Wait. It's okay. I deserved it."   
  
"No you didn't."   
  
"_Yes_, I did." Quatre sighed. A minute of silence passed before he continued. "I was rude…I admit that." The blonde looked at Trowa in the eyes. "But you have to understand what I've been through to see why I act the way I do. To see why I push people away…" He looked back down at his hand. Quatre sighed again and climbed out of the car.   
  
Trowa watched the smaller boy walk to the porch. 'Quatre…wait…'   
  
Quatre slowly stopped with one foot on the wooden porch and turned to look at Trowa.   
  
The brunette blinked. 'Did I say that out loud?' He got out of his car and walked over to Quatre who sat down on the far side of porch swing. Trowa sat at the opposite end, before glancing up to see a spectacular view of the city. Compared to the lively streets and child-filled neighborhoods, the Winners' home was the ideal place for peace. But at the moment, Trowa was racking his brain, trying to find something to say to the blonde.   
  
"It's not like I _want_ to push people away…" Quatre said quietly, more to himself than to his companion. "It's just easier this way." He looked up at Trowa. "I've been to six different schools in the past four years…"   
  
"Six?" Trowa said surprised. "But why?"   
  
Quatre looked back at his hands. "Like you said, no one wants me around. So it's easier for my to push people away than to be hurt when I leave."   
  
The tall boy noticed Quatre shiver slightly. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around the smaller boy's shoulders, startling the blonde.   
  
They gazes met again. "Uh, thanks." Trowa just nodded. "So say something about yourself." Quatre said, curiously.   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"I don't know. Anything. I've heard a lot about you and I wanna know what's true."   
  
"Well…what have you heard?"   
  
"Basically that you live a perfect life. You're rich, popular, smart, athletic…"   
  
Trowa scoffed. "You forgot lonely."   
  
"Lonely? But you've got people all around you."   
  
"People who only know me for my accomplishments or for my family. No one knows me for me."   
  
"What about your friends?"   
  
"Most of them only like me for my looks or my family's money. I'm not really close to any one of them. Sometimes, I don't even want to go to school so I won't have to face their fake smiles."   
  
"There's no one you're close with?"   
  
"Well, there's Duo and Heero. They're probably the closest friends that I've got."   
  
"What about your family? Aren't they there for you?"   
  
"My father works all the time. I only see him on weekends or when he has a day off. My mom…I don't see her all that much either."   
  
"What about Catherine?"   
  
"My mother took Cathy with her when she divorced my father. Cathy's the only one that I can say really knows me, but I hardly see her. Especially since she's working with my father, now."   
  
"Oh…I'm sorry."   
  
"It's okay. I guess I'm used to it by now."   
  
Though it was dark out, Quatre could see the pain in the other boy's eyes. He knew what it was like to be lonely. He'd felt more alone over the past four years than he had over the course of his life. Sensing that it would be an ideal time to change the subjects, he did.   
  
"So what's your favorite color? Mine's green."   
  
Trowa glanced at Quatre, wondering why the change but also grateful he had done so. He didn't really like talking about his life. "Mine's teal. A mix of my other two favorite colors, green and blue."   
  
"Hmmm. Teal…"   
  
"What about it?"   
  
"It reminds me of my mother." Trowa gave Quatre a questioning look. "Her eyes were teal."   
  
"Like yours." Quatre nodded in response. "What happened to her?"   
  
"She died when I was born..."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Quatre simply shrugged. "I never knew her so I don't really know what's it's like to have lost her. I've only seen her in pictures. She looks just like Iria except that she has my eyes."   
  
Trowa nodded in understanding. "So I've heard that you're originally from California. What was it like there?"   
  
"Well, I'm actually from Arabia but I moved to California when I was only a few months old. I lived there up until a few years ago. It was nice there. There was always something to do."   
  
"Sounds nice."   
  
Quatre sighed. "…It was."   
  
Trowa spotted the pained expression across his companion's face. He racked his brain for something else to talk about just as the blonde had done for him earlier. "Arabia, huh? I would have never guessed it. Are your parents Arabian or were you just born there?"   
  
"My mother was Arabian."   
  
"Really? And she had teal eyes?"   
  
Quatre chuckled. "I know. It's kinda weird. Not many Arabs have teal eyes."   
  
"Not many anything else have teal eyes."   
  
He chuckled again and looked up at the taller boy. "What're you?"   
  
"French."   
  
"Oh. I love the language. I wanted to take it a few years ago but the class was already full when I got there. Do you speak any French?"   
  
Trowa nodded. "Tu est très beau. Je pense que je tombe dans l'amour avec vous."   
  
Quatre blinked. "What did you just say?"   
  
The brunette shrugged. "Oh nothing. So what was so wrong that you had to change schools so many times?"   
  
"I guess I'm what's so wrong."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Well…I guess it all started the day people found out something about me. It was the middle of the school year, and some guys thought it would be fun to put me in the hospital. So they did."   
  
"My gosh…"   
  
"My dad got me out of that school and into another for the rest of that year. But when the people there found out about me, they did the same thing but only doubled my time in the hospital."   
  
"Oh man…what was so bad that they would beat you up about it?"   
  
"Well…" Quatre started hesitantly. He looked at Trowa, wondering what his response would be. "I'm gay."   
  
Trowa blinked with surprise and looked at Quatre. "What, really?"   
  
The blonde's defenses shot up again. "You got a problem with that?"   
  
Trowa calmly looked off into the distance. "Actually, no. I don't. You just caught me by surprise."   
  
Quatre dropped his guard again. "So you're not homophobic?"   
  
The brunette looked back at the other boy. "Of course not. I'm bi."   
  
It was Quatre's turn to blink in surprise. "Really?"   
  
Trowa nodded. "I could care less about gender so long as there's love there."   
  
"Hmm…" Quatre purred in agreement. The two sat in silence thinking over their newfound knowledge of each other. "You know…you're making it really hard for me to push you away."   
  
Trowa looked directly into Quatre's eyes. "Then stop pushing and just accept my friendship."   
  
"But I'm tired of getting hurt-"   
  
"I'm not out to hurt you, Quatre."   
  
"Not on purpose. But with college right around the corner, it'll make it hard to leave people behind and it'll hurt."   
  
"Quatre, just because you're not with someone physically doesn't mean that they're not there. You can always call or write. Sure, you're gonna miss them, but you'll meet up again one day if they mean that much to you."   
  
Quatre looked back out into the distance and slumped into the swing. "Well…Don't _I_ feel stupid…"   
  
"What? You mean you've never thought of that before?"   
  
Quatre just grinned sheepishly. "I never thought I'd stay around long enough to get too attached to anyone, anyway. So I stayed away from most people which wasn't all that hard since I didn't know anyone to begin with."   
  
"So you had no friends? No one you could trust?"   
  
"Sort of. They were people who just wouldn't give up on getting me to open up. They'd stick around me a bit but I never really felt like opening up to them, afraid of what might happen if I did. As a matter of fact, Duo and Heero are probably the first people I've opened up to after…" he trailed off, a pained expression flashed across his face again.   
  
Trowa wanted Quatre to continue but didn't want the smaller boy to relive anything that could have caused him such pain. He'd be happy with the fact that Quatre opened up to him at all, even just a little.   
  
Quatre looked at the palms of his hands in his lap. "Trowa? Have you ever had a friend that you thought you could trust everything with?" Trowa nodded, thinking Catherine not only being his sister but probably his best friend as well. "Well, that was what Christian was to me. We were the best of friends. We grew up together, told each other secrets, completely trusted one another. But…during our freshman year back in California, I came out to him." Quatre shut his eyes and clenched his fists. "He…he was disgusted. He said that he couldn't believe that he was friends with a fuckin' queer. He threw twelve years of friendship down the drain and tossed me aside. The next day at school, Christian told everyone about me. A lot of people were just as disgusted as he was and decided to do something about it. So they did. My life went downhill from there." The blonde shuddered and pulled Trowa's jacket tighter around his small frame. He fought back tears that dared to surface, but it was a losing battle. But the next thing he knew, Trowa's arms were wrapped around him, rubbing his back gently.   
  
"I'm so sorry Quatre."   
  
There was nothing but concern and sincerity in Trowa's voice and Quatre knew it. The tears came at full force now and the blonde leaned into Trowa's body, his head resting at the cradle of the other's shoulder.   
  
"It's okay…Nothing like that will happen to you here…I'll make sure of it…"   
  
Trowa continued to whisper consoling words to the distraught boy's ear as he kept rubbing his back in calming motions. It was there that Trowa made a vow to himself that he would do what he could to protect Quatre from any more pain. He never wanted to see tears fall from his angel's face ever again.   
  
Quatre basked in this comfort he received from Trowa as the rush of emotions flew through him. It was draining him physically, mentally, and emotionally. All of his bottled feelings shot through to leave nothing but this comfort.   
  
It could have been minutes or hours that passed but neither knew nor did they care. When Quatre's tears died down, he slowly pulled away from Trowa and looked up at the other boy. Trowa offered Quatre a comforting smile. Quarter smiled lightly in return.   
  
'I don't understand you.' Quatre thought. 'I push you away only to have you pushing back to get closer. Then, I'm rude to you again only to have you comforting me. And even now, I can't explain this feeling I'm having with you so near. What is this feeling?' The small boy stared into Trowa's emerald irises, hoping to find the answer there. Then it hit him. 'Could it be…it can't…it just can't…' Quatre tore his eyes away from Trowa's and stood abruptly.   
  
"Quatre?" Trowa asked, worry evident in his tone.   
  
"I'm sorry. I just realized how late it's getting. I should get inside and you should be getting home, too." The blonde walked over to the front door and paused. He turned to face Trowa. "Good night, Trowa."   
  
Trowa nodded and stood. "Goodnight, Quatre." He smiled before heading towards his car.   
  
"Trowa?" The brunette turned and looked at Quatre. The blonde ran up to the taller boy and threw his arms around his waist, snuggling his head in closer to his chest. Trowa, after getting over the initial shock, wrapped his arms protectively and comfortingly around Quatre. "Thank you, Trowa…" he whispered.   
  
"Anytime…"   
  
Quatre pulled away and hurried to the door. Once again, he paused and turned to face Trowa. Then, Quatre offered to Trowa his heart-warming smile that definitely warmed Trowa's. The blonde waved slightly. Trowa smiled and waved a final goodnight in return. Quatre turned around again and went inside.   
  
Trowa felt his insides warm as his smile grew. He literally hopped into his car. Suddenly, he couldn't wait for school to come on Monday. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters but I do own Christian even though I'm not all too proud to say so.  
  
If you didn't notice the whole "what's your favorite color" subject change is also in Itine. Heh. I just thought I should share that bit of info with you. I don't know what else to say. Thanks to all who read and review. Questions, comments, leave a review! Or e-mail me. Rah.  
  
Oh and the french Trowa speaks translates to: You are very beautiful. I think I'm falling in love with you. My French isn't real good so if there are any French speakers out there who can translate better than I can, help me! Heh.


	7. Collins and The Matchmaker

Concealed  


* * *

  
  
Monday at school found Quatre more relaxed. He felt more comfortable and less defensive around others. It also found him wondering whether or not he should find Trowa.   
  
'Sure, we're friends now I guess, but maybe I'm the only one that felt anything.' Quatre thought to himself while walking down the hall to his first class. 'And I don't want to be like a stalker or anything, and there's no way I'm gonna turn into a psycho groupie by asking around for his schedule…but I do want to see him again…what do I do?'   
  
While Quatre was contemplating his dilemma, he didn't spot the young man watching him from the shadows. Jamie Collins watched with hunger as the blonde boy passed. He decided to make a move right then and there.   
  
"Hi."   
  
Quatre snapped out of his thoughts and looked sideways at the stranger. "Um, hello. Can I help you?"   
  
"Maybe you can…" Quatre slowed to a stop as did Jamie. "I need some change for the phone. You see, I want to call your mother and thank her for delivering such a beautiful creature into this world."   
  
Quatre scoffed. 'Is everyone gay at this school?' "Nice try, but my mother's dead."   
  
"Your father then?"   
  
"He's somewhere in Western Asia. Good luck trying to find him." He began walking again, but the strawberry blonde boy just continued to try.   
  
"Let's try this again." Jamie cut Quatre off and stood in his way. He stuck his right hand out to the other blonde and smiled. "Hi. I'm Jamie Collins, and I'm no good with pick-up lines."   
  
Quatre smiled slightly before shaking the other's hand. "Hello Jamie. I'm Quatre. And I'm going to be late to class." And with that, Quatre walked around the other boy and proceeded to go to class.   
  
"Quatre…cute…"   
  
* * *   
  
Feeling uncharacteristically happy, Trowa hopped out of his classroom at the sound of the lunch bell. He hadn't seen his new blonde friend all morning and hoped to find him during the break. Just as he was about turn to go down some stairs he felt something attach onto his arm followed by the high-pitched squeal of "Trowaaaaa!!" Trowa looked down to see none other than the blonde head of Jenna Collins.   
  
"Trowa, I missed you so _much_ over the weekend. I swear I would have _died_ if I didn't see you today."   
  
"It's a shame you didn't…" Trowa mumbled.   
  
"What did you say?" Jenna asked.   
  
"Nothing. Do you mind? I'm trying to find someone." He said irritably, trying to pull his arm out of the girl's grasp but failing miserably.   
  
"But Trowa, the girl of your dreams is right here." She fluttered her eyelashes at the boy.   
  
"Jenna, will you please just let go?" Trowa was getting highly annoyed but resisted the urge to shove the girl away.   
  
"You don't believe me? Here, I'll prove it to you." And with that, Jenna wrapped her arms around the tall boy's neck and captured his lips with her own. Trowa tried desperately to free himself from the girl who anxiously tried to slip her tongue into the mix. When he finally got the leech off, he noticed another blonde watching their performance.   
  
"Quatre!" Trowa said, shocked.   
  
Quatre stood there, watching with his mouth agape as Trowa stared right back at him. Jenna, curious as to who the other boy was, stopped her attack and stared at Quatre as well.   
  
"Trowa who's this?" Jenna looked back up at Trowa who continued to stare into teal eyes.   
  
Quatre broke his gaze with Trowa and looked at Jenna. He offered the girl a smile and said, "I'm nobody special. Don't worry about me, I was just about to head on out." And before anyone could say anything else, Quatre flew down the stairs and out of sight.   
  
* * *   
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Quatre sat by the tree in the clearing with his face in his hands. "How could I be so stupid? Of course he's got a girlfriend. He's smart, rich, and gorgeous too. How could he not?" Quatre sighed. "And he's kind, and gentle…he's got all the qualities anyone could want in a boyfriend. Especially me…but then again…why would he want me? I'm a snot nosed prick with a stick up his ass and an agenda against the world…course he wouldn't…" Quatre sat up, his back flat against the tree as he fought the urge to cry. 'Why is this bothering me so much? Why do I even care? I knew I shouldn't have opened up to anyone. Look what happened because I did. Ugh.' He ran a hand through his hair. He sighed again and slumped over again. "That girl is so lucky to have him…if only…" 'If only nothing, Quatre. They've probably been together longer than you've been here…You've never had a chance and you never will…' His will weakened, a single tear slipped down Quatre's cheek, taking with it any hope he had left.   
  
* * *   
  
'Stupid Jenna. I should have shoved her off the moment she latched herself onto me.' Trowa thought angrily to himself. The whole lunch time, Jenna was still attached to his arm and she was awfully curious as to who the blonde boy was. All in all, she just wouldn't shut up. By the time he pried her off himself, lunch break was already over and it was then time for his next class. 'I need to find him. I need to explain. But where can I find him?'   
  
Just then, a paper ball hit the back of his head. He looked at the direction it had come from to see Duo grinning at him. The braided boy nodded towards the paper and Trowa picked it up and opened it.   
  
  
  
_Hey Tro-man! Better snap out of it or else the teacher's gonna snap your neck in half! By the way, me and Hee-chan are gonna go to the movies with some friends. You comin' or what?_   
  
  
  
Trowa looked back over his shoulder at Duo and shook his head.   
  
"You sure about that?" Duo mouthed.   
  
Trowa just nodded. 'Besides,' he thought. 'I'll get to catch up with my brooding time…' He thought about the look on Quatre's face when he finally got Jenna off of his face. 'He looked so…lost…' Trowa sighed. 'And I feel lost, too…'   
  
* * *   
  
"Hey Kitty-Cat." Duo bounded up to the blonde after school was out. He threw an arm around his friend's neck and walked with him to the front of the school where his sister was supposed to pick him up.   
  
"Hey, Duo. Where's Heero?"   
  
"Practice. I'm gonna head over to the gym and watch him. You wanna come?" He grinned slyly at the smaller boy.   
  
Quatre smiled a little. "No. Maybe another time." He sighed.   
  
"Whoa, man, you okay? You look kinda…I don't know, out of it."   
  
"I'm fine. Just tired I guess."   
  
"You wanna catch a movie with me and Hee-chan later?"   
  
"I don't know…"   
  
"Come on, Q-man. Go home, rest up a bit, then me and Heero will pick you up later. We're taking a few friends with us, too."   
  
"I don't know…I'll feel awkward."   
  
"Cat, it's a movie. You sit in the dark watching a huge screen. No need to feel awkward. Especially since Fei's gonna force us to go straight home afterward."   
  
"Fei?"   
  
"Yeah. Chang Wufei. He's a real nerdy-guy. Likes to study and junk. He goes to a different school but likes to hang out with us St. Francis students. Says that all the kids at his school all walk around like they got sticks shoved up their asses."   
  
"Duo!"   
  
"Which is weird cause it's an all boys school…"   
  
"Duo, stop that!" Quatre giggled.   
  
"So you comin' or what?"   
  
"If I say 'no'…"   
  
"I'll drag you to the theatres anyway."   
  
Quatre shrugged. "I guess it's a 'yes' then."   
  
"Quatre!" Iria called from her car.   
  
The blonde boy waved at his sister. "I'll see you later then, Duo."   
  
"Later, Cat." Duo smirked as he watched Quatre's retreating back. "Match-maker, match-maker, make me a match…"   
  
* * *   
  
"Whoo!!! Go Hee-chan!!" Duo cheered from the bleachers.   
  
"Maxwell, quiet down or get out of my gym!!" Coach Richards barked.   
  
"I can't help it if my Heero looks so cute running down the court!"   
  
"Maxwell, out!"   
  
Duo just laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll quit. Sheesh." He walked to the front seats where number 23 was seated. Again. Duo plopped down and casually bumped Trowa's side.   
  
Trowa looked at the braided boy. "What?"   
  
"You sure you don't wanna come?"   
  
"Duo I already told you I'm sure."   
  
"Dang. Well, I thought that you might want to since…"   
  
"Since what?"   
  
"Well, you seemed kinda…'interested' in the new guy."   
  
Trowa straightened up and faced his friend. "Wait, you mean Quatre's gonna be there?"   
  
"Does it matter? You said that you weren't gonna go…" Duo smirked.   
  
"Is he going, yes or no?" Duo merely nodded. "Then count me in. I'm there. What time? Which theatre? Do you need a ride? Does _Quatre_ need a ride?"   
  
"Dude, calm down. Movie starts at 8:30 at the theatre across the street from the ice cream parlor. _I_ don't need a ride, Heero's gonna drive. And as for Cat, we were gonna pick him up but if you feel the need to..."   
  
"I'm there. I'll pick him up, no problem."   
  
Duo grinned. "Never thought it was."   
  
Coach Richards blew his whistle, causing the two to turn their attention to him. "All right ladies. That's a wrap. Get plenty of sleep tonight. You'll need the energy for the big game tomorrow. Now, go hit the showers. And Barton, stop screwin' around and get your head in the game!"   
  
"Actually Coach," Duo smirked slyly. "I think it's the lack of-oof!"   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes at the boy he pushed onto the floor. He stood up and headed over to the locker rooms.   
  
Heero walked to Duo and bent over his boyfriend who was sprawled out on the floor. "Serves you right, baka." He straightened up and followed the rest of the team to the lockers.   
  
Duo sat up and watched his boyfriend. "Hey, where are you going?"   
  
"Where do you think? To the showers."   
  
The violet-eyed boy grinned mischievously. "Can I come?" 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters but I _do_ own the Collins Twins and Coach Richards.  
  
In upcoming chapters, there will be more of the twins. And dear old Jamie seems to have an eye for the little Arab. Anyway, Duo's getting slick. Came up with his plan all by himself, he did. I think Duo's pretty smart except that he would rather goof around then study. I'm not sure where the whole "match-maker, match-maker, make me a match" came from but it was stuck in my head while writing this and so no, I didn't make that up. In fact, Duo's reciting it from his memory, just like me. Wow. And for the people who might think Trowa's very mean to Jenna, wouldn't you get mad at a fly that loved flying around your head and just wouldn't leave you alone?


	8. Let's All Go To The Movies

Concealed  


* * *

  
  
Trowa looked at himself in the mirror. Dressed in a green button-up shirt and black jeans 'to make it look more casual' he thought, the brunette wondered how many buttons he should leave open. He wanted to look his best for Quatre. 'What am I going to say to him? What if he doesn't even want to talk to me? He'll open the door, see me, and slam it in my face. Am I worrying myself more than need be? What if he's completely cool with what happened at lunch? And dammit, how many buttons?!' Trowa growled to himself.   
  
Just then, a head popped in from the doorway.   
  
"Dad. You're home early today." Trowa said, turning to his father.   
  
"Actually, I've got loads of work to do in my office. But I just wanted to come up and say hello. Plans for tonight?"   
  
"Yeah. Movies with some friends."   
  
"Movies? Last time I checked, they played movies in the dark."   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"It means…" Mr. Barton walked into the room and fixed his son's collar, resting his hands on the boy's shoulders when he finished. "…you're dressing awfully fancy for a movie played in the dark. Who's the lucky lady? Or man?"   
  
Trowa rolled his emerald irises again. "Dad, you are _too_ weird." He turned and looked at himself in the mirror again. He watched his father's reflection, noticing the grin on his face. "Man. And I don't even know if he likes me."   
  
Mr. Barton chuckled. "Well, I'll leave your teenage problems to yourself. I've still got that work to finish up." He walked over to the door and paused. "And Trowa."   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Make it two." And with that, he left the room.   
  
Trowa cocked his head slightly. He undid one more button, revealing more of his chest. He smirked slightly, actually liking the result.   
  
"Where do you _think_ you got your rugged good looks?" Came Mr. Barton's voice from behind the door.   
  
Trowa just shook his head, chuckling to himself.   
  
* * *   
  
'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' Quatre cursed to himself. He had taken that nap he needed but ended up waking up at 7:50. He rushed into the shower and cleaned up as quickly as possible and just as he was drying off, he heard the doorbell ring. 'Dammit! And Iria went back to her work too…dammit!'   
  
With only a towel wrapped around his waist, Quatre raced to the door and flung it open. He froze at who he saw before him.   
  
"Uh, hi Trowa."   
  
Trowa, staring at Quatre's slick, shower-fresh body, snapped out of his naughty thoughts and smiled at the blonde. "Hey Quatre. Duo asked me to pick you up."   
  
"Right. Um, I'll be ready in a sec. Make yourself at home." He stepped aside to let the other boy in before racing up the stairs. 'Dammit! Trowa is Duo's friend, of course he's gonna go! But, my _God_, he looked so hot.' He charged into his room, looking for something to wear that would make him look as good too.   
  
Meanwhile, Trowa took the opportunity to walk into the living room to look at the pictures displayed on the mantle. He saw a picture of who he assumed to be Mr. Winner with about 40 Arabs surrounding him. Another of Iria and his sister, Catherine. And them again with the two guys from the party. There was a picture of Iria and Quatre when they were younger, Iria with the small boy in a headlock. And one where they're older and in the exact same pose. Trowa chuckled. 'Cute.'   
  
"Okay. Sorry to keep you waiting." Quatre called, hurrying down the stairs.   
  
Trowa turned his attention back to the blonde and froze much like he did when Quatre opened the door. Quatre was dressed in a white button up shirt and conveniently left two buttons open, just like Trowa did. And to remain casual, he slipped on a pair of khakis.   
  
"Trowa?"   
  
Again, Trowa snapped out of his dirty mind and smiled at the other boy. "It's fine. Theatre's not that far, anyway."   
  
"Okay." Quatre walked around the house, shutting off the lights and other appliances. The two walked out the door and Quatre locked it behind him. He turned and looked at Trowa's car, expecting to see the girl from earlier sitting in the front seat. He was surprised to see the car empty. 'He's probably going to pick her up later. Had to get me first…' He felt a squeeze in his chest.   
  
"Quatre, you coming?"   
  
The blonde nodded, walked over to the car and hopped into the front seat. For now. Trowa got the car started at began to make his way to the theatres.   
  
"So, um…are we going to pick up your girlfriend?"   
  
Trowa nearly swerved off the road. "Um, I don't _have_ a girlfriend."   
  
Quatre blinked and looked at the French boy. 'So what, you kiss _every_ girl in school?' "But I thought…that girl in the hall…"   
  
"That was Jenna Collins. Even if I _had_ a girlfriend, she would most definitely not be the one. She's obsessed with trying to be though."   
  
"I…but…"   
  
Trowa looked over at the puzzled Quatre. "Quatre?"   
  
"I'm sorry. I just thought that you two were…a couple." Quatre refused to meet Trowa's eyes.   
  
"Even if we were, would that be a problem?" Trowa tried to catch the other boy's gaze. 'Please say it's a problem, please say it's a problem.'   
  
"No, of course not. It's your life. Do what you want with whomever you want." Quatre shrugged.   
  
Trowa sighed. He didn't know what else to say. 'So I like Quatre but that doesn't mean he likes me. But why would he look so torn when he saw Jenna and I kissing? Ugh, I'm so confused.'   
  
The rest of the drive was spent in silence except for the radio playing softly in the background. Both boys felt somewhat lost and very much confused. Trapped in their own thoughts, it wasn't that long until they reached the theatres.   
  
"Geez, what took you two so long?" Duo smiled as the pair approached.   
  
Neither said a word and just continued walking towards the group of friends.   
  
Quatre looked around. Heero and Duo were there, a cheerleader named Tina that he recognized from one of his classes with her boyfriend Freddie, a Chinese boy who he assumed to be Chang Wufei with a blonde woman he didn't know, and of course, Trowa.   
  
Duo threw an arm around Quatre's shoulders. "Hey, Cat, glad you could make it. To your left are Tina and Freddie. You know them from school. And to your right are Wufei and Sally. Wufei's in love with Sally but doesn't want her to know that."   
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei growled. He stomped over to the violet-eyed boy and gave his braid one firm yank.   
  
"Ow! Not the hair! Hee-chan!"   
  
Heero snorted. "Serves you right, baka."   
  
"Heeeero! Can't you ever say something else when someone hurts me?"   
  
"Hn."   
  
Wufei shook his head before extending his hand out to Quatre. "Chang Wufei of St. Patrick's. You may call me Wufei. My companion is Sally Po of St. Catherine's."   
  
"Fei, I think I can introduce myself perfectly fine." Sally smiled at Quatre, extending a hand out as well. "Sally Po's the name, heterosexual's my game." She winked at Quatre, causing the blonde boy to blush.   
  
Quatre shook Wufei's hand then Sally's. "Hello, Wufei, Sally. I'm Quatre Winner."   
  
"Now that everyone's here, wouldn't it be appropriate to buy the tickets now?" Wufei said, turning to Duo.   
  
"Be my guest, Wuffie." The braided boy grinned. The Chinese boy simply glared at Duo to ensure that another good yank was on its way.   
  
"Yoo hoo! Trooowa!!"   
  
Trowa instantly paled. 'Oh God, no. Please, no. Anyone but her. _Please_.' The brunette turned around to see none other than Jenna Collins bounding up to him with her brother in tow. He turned to Duo and grabbed the braided boy's shirt. "Why didn't you tell me _she_ was gonna be here?!" Trowa growled.   
  
"_I_ didn't invite her. I don't even know what she's doing here." Duo said, earnestly.   
  
Trowa released Duo and ran a hand through his hair. Everyone else was staring at the oncoming pair. Too soon did she approach with a disgruntled-looking Jamie before charging at Trowa's arm.   
  
"Oh Trowa, how convenient it was that my darling brother Jamie wanted to go to the movies tonight. It must be fate." She cooed.   
  
Jamie rolled his eyes before landing his gaze on a pair of teal eyes. He walked over to Quatre and smiled. "Hello, Quatre. How nice it is to see you again."   
  
'Again?!' Trowa's mind screamed, already angered by jealousy that Jamie knew his little one. 'What's going on?'   
  
"Hi Jamie. How are you?" Quatre smiled. At least he knew someone else there.   
  
Jamie leaned in to whisper in Quatre's ear. "It wasn't me that wanted to come here. Jenna overheard Duo talking to Tina earlier. She literally dragged me along with her." Quatre laughed. "But I don't think it'll be too bad knowing you're here."   
  
Quatre looked into Jamie's eyes and punched his shoulder lightly. "Shut up, you, and while you're at it, get over yourself." He smiled at the taller blonde who smirked in return.   
  
'What _is_ going on here?! What was he saying?! What was so funny?! And dammit, why is he _leaning_?!'   
  
"Trowa, I'm so glad you're here so I'll have something to do if the movie gets too boring." Jenna snuggled the arm she was latched on to.   
  
Trowa tried to pull away but couldn't. 'Damn her and her inhuman strength...'   
  
"Tickets people. Tickets." Wufei said.   
  
They each walked in pairs into the line to buy tickets. Trowa growled inwardly as he watched Quatre walk with Jamie.   
  
"Wow, Trowa, you look so hot tonight. I think maybe you _knew_ that I was going to come. Our destinies must be intertwined."   
  
Trowa groaned. It was going to be a long night.   
  
* * *   
  
"Heero! They weren't supposed to be here!" Duo complained to his boyfriend in the snack line. They ruined everything!"   
  
"Then it means you're not meant to interfere. If they like each other, then it'll happen eventually. Don't force it."   
  
"But Hee-chan-"   
  
"No buts, Duo. Stay out of their business and let whatever happens happen."   
  
Duo crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 'Hm. That's what you think...I'm the _matchmaker!!_'   
  
Heero rolled his eyes at his boyfriend who was currently trapped in his own thoughts, laughing mischievously and rubbing his hands together like a madman. Earning a strange glance from the people around him, Heero took a step away from the braided boy and merely said, "I don't know him." 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own GW characters but Tina and Freddie and the twins are mine.  
  
Bwahaha. Oh, it does take me forever and a day to update, doesn't it? Well, I had a whole storyline planned out but it got lost in the recess of my mind. Sorry about that.  
  
Duo's mighty crazy, Trowa's mighty jealous, Quatre's mighty cute, and Heero's...well...he's just Heero.  
  
Don't you just love those twins? *dodges flying tomatoes*


	9. A Stroll In The Moonlight

Concealed

* * *

  
  
During the entire movie, Trowa couldn't concentrate as the feeling in his left arm slowly dissipated the tighter Jenna Collins clung to it. But that didn't bother him as much as how close Jamie Collins was leaning towards Quatre.   
  
Before the entire group went into the theatre, they all stopped by the concession stand. Unfortunately, Jenna liked to eat candy. And ice cream. And nachos. And to top it all off, she grabbed a bag of popcorn and a large soda. She hurried over to Trowa and pouted.   
  
"Trowaaa…I forgot my purse at home…can you pay for all this?"   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes but paid just so she wouldn't continue bugging him about it. He looked over his shoulder to where Quatre and Jamie were. He watched jealously as Jamie offered to share his popcorn and soda with him, claiming that he wouldn't be able to finish on his own and that it would be a waste to buy it separately. Quatre didn't seem to care either way, but he _did_ buy himself some Whoopers.   
  
When everyone finished buying their snacks, they all went into the theatre just in time to see the previews. Unfortunately, the theatre was almost packed.   
  
"Hey look! There're some seats!" Duo cheered, running toward the nearly empty row. Everyone followed silently and Heero apologized to the people glaring at Duo for being so noisy. By the time the row was full, Jamie and Quatre were still standing in the aisle.   
  
Jamie frowned and looked at the row in front of the rest of the group. He spotted two seats, perfect for him and Quatre.   
  
"Hey! You want me to sit on Heero's lap so you can fit?" Duo smirked. Heero just gave Duo his infamous death-glare.   
  
"No, it's okay." Jamie called back. "We'll just sit down there. I mean, if that's okay with you." He turned to Quatre.   
  
Quatre shrugged. "I don't mind."   
  
And so, Trowa stared speechlessly as his angel and Jamie moved away from the group to sit together. Alone together.   
  
Now, the green-eyed boy watched as Quatre and Jamie laughed at something in the movie. He was hardly paying any attention to the screen and instead focused on the fact that every time the two reached for some popcorn, their hands would idly touch. Trowa could hardly stand it. 'That's supposed to be _me_ and Quatre. Not _Collins_!!' His mind was screaming and he knew that if looks could kill, Jamie would be six feet under only to be resurrected and killed once more.   
  
Trowa couldn't take it anymore. He stood abruptly, much to the chagrin of the people behind him due to his height, and excused himself to the bathroom. He hurried down the aisle, ignoring Jenna's "Do you want me to come with you?" and burst through the theatre doors and made a beeline for the restroom.   
  
Quatre spotted Trowa's escape and excused himself as well, quietly and bending over as to not disrupt the people behind him. The blonde assumed that Trowa escaped to the bathroom and followed only to almost smash into the brunette's broad chest.   
  
"Quatre! Sorry!" Trowa said, surprised to see the blonde.   
  
Quatre took a step back and cocked an eyebrow at the taller boy. "You okay?"   
  
"Yeah, you didn't hit me or anything-"   
  
"No, I mean…you seemed a bit upset, leaving the theatre the way you did."   
  
"Oh. No…I just really had to pee…" Trowa inwardly groaned at his lame excuse.   
  
"Oh…"   
  
"Well, that and the fact that my arm was starting to numb." At the confused expression on Quatre's face, Trowa continued. "Jenna. She was clinging a little too tightly."   
  
"I see…"   
  
"I guess…we should-"   
  
"You wanna go somewhere else?"   
  
Trowa blinked in surprise. "I thought you were liking the movie."   
  
Quatre shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I can wait for it to come out on video or something."   
  
"You sure? You looked like you were having a good time with Jamie."   
  
"What, were you watching us or something?"   
  
"No!" Trowa said, a little too hastily.   
  
Quatre smiled. "Well, he paid for the tickets so I figured that I might as well act like I was having a good time."   
  
"So you weren't?"   
  
The blonde just shrugged. "The movie had its moments. That's all."   
  
Trowa smiled. "So where do you suggest we go?"   
  
"I don't know. I'm still pretty new here so I don't know what there is to do."   
  
"Oh yeah…"   
  
"How 'bout we just go some place quiet? Oh! There's supposed to be some sort of river near my house."   
  
"Okay."   
  
And at that, the two boys left the theatre to go to the Winner residence. Trowa parked his car in the driveway before the two took a stroll under the moonlit sky.   
  
"That Jenna character. You don't really like her, do you?"   
  
Trowa sighed, placing his hands in his pockets. "She'd be an okay person to be around, I guess, if she weren't always trying to be my girlfriend."   
  
"Why don't you just tell her that you don't like her?"   
  
"I've tried but she doesn't listen to me. She just clings onto my arms, trapped in her own little world."   
  
Quatre giggled. "You know, I would have thought differently after tonight."   
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa looked at the smaller boy, an eyebrow cocked.   
  
"Well, you _did_ pay for her right? You bought her ticket and her refreshments, you didn't complain one bit when she sat next to you, and you didn't offer to trade seats with anyone in an attempt to get away from her. And to top it all off, you didn't say anything to her that would hint to lay off." The blonde giggled. "I think she likes you cause you don't really seem to give her a reason not to."   
  
"So literally pushing her away isn't enough of a hint?" Trowa shook his head.   
  
"I don't know. Just voicing my opinion." Quatre placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the stars.   
  
"So, what's with you and Jamie Collins?"   
  
"There's nothing 'with' us. I met him at school today. Everyone else was pretty much paired off so I just stuck around him."   
  
"Oh…I think he likes you."   
  
Quatre looked at Trowa who was looking at his feet. "Hm? Why do you say that?"   
  
"The way he was looking at you…and how he was leaning in to you…"   
  
"Leaning? Leaning how?"   
  
"Like he was gonna kiss you or something…"   
  
Quatre laughed. "I think you're reading too much into what he does…"   
  
"Hm."   
  
"So how's basketball coming along? Duo said that you've been out of it lately with your game. Anything on your mind?"   
  
"What else had Duo told you about me?"   
  
"Well, a lot actually. Just yesterday, I mentioned you once and he seemed to get excited or something. He just kept talking and talking about you. I think he fancies you."   
  
Trowa chuckled. "Yeah right. Heero would kill me. I've known both of them for a long time now. Heero would never let me come near Duo if I even remotely liked him. Heero's always been sort of quiet and intimidating while Duo's always been out-going and a troublemaker." Trowa stopped.   
  
Quatre turned around and looked at the brunette. "What?"   
  
"Why would Duo be excited to talk about me to you?" Quatre simply shrugged. "I think he's planning something…"   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Well, when he invited me to go, I initially said 'no' but then he told me that you were going and-"   
  
"Hm?" Quatre smirked.   
  
"I..er…nevermind. Basketball…" Trowa looked at his feet again and continued walking. He could feel a blush come up upon his face and was grateful that it was nighttime.   
  
"Right…basketball…" Quatre smiled and continued walking too. "Duo said that it was something short of a miracle that you guys got past that last game against the Mustangs."   
  
"Yeah…that game was tough but we pulled through thanks to Bascom…only two games left now…"   
  
"You gonna be focused and ready to go?"   
  
"Hopefully. Duo was right. I have been out of it. My mind has been elsewhere."   
  
"I see…"   
  
"So are you gonna go to the next game?"   
  
"I don't think so…big crowds aren't my thing."   
  
"Why not? You didn't seem to have much problem tonight."   
  
"That's different. Nine other people aren't much of a crowd."   
  
"Well, yeah, but I meant the fact that you weren't so defensive near them." 'Especially near Collins…'   
  
"Big change from the spoiled brat, huh?" Quatre laughed. "I don't know. I guess I just feel different, sorta…Happier, I guess."   
  
"Maybe I should have met you after the change." Trowa looked down at the smaller boy.   
  
Quatre looked up into Trowa's eyes. "Maybe I changed because of you."   
  
Trowa felt something flutter inside him.   
  
"Hey look! The river!" Quatre smiled and dashed off. Trowa watched the blonde go and followed after him.   
  
Quatre was bent over looking down at the rushing water. "Rivers are so soothing. Too bad the sound makes people go to the bathroom."   
  
Trowa laughed. "So we found it. Now what?"   
  
"Well, it's too late to go swimming. Too cold, too. I guess we should just head back."   
  
"We came all this way only to go back once we've found it?"   
  
"Yeah...but at least it was in good company, right?"   
  
"Right…"   
  
The two were quiet for a bit, each trapped in their own thoughts.   
  
'It's been one giant roller coaster of emotions today…' Quatre thought to himself. 'At first, I'm somewhat giddy for school to start so I might get the chance to see him. Then I'm miserable and out of my mind with jealousy at seeing him kiss someone else. Then surprised and somewhat happy when I see him on my doorstep, confused but hopeful when we talk in his car, and now I'm giddy all over again. All because of him. Can he really mean so much to me after the few moments we had on the porch?' Quatre smiled.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Trowa interrupted the blonde's thoughts at the sight of him smile to himself.   
  
"Oh, nothing." Quatre blushed at getting caught. He pulled out the first thing he could think of. "Just thinking about…spackled ham…"   
  
"Spackled ham?"   
  
Quatre laughed nervously. "Ummm, yeah. You know. Give me Spam, Sam I am."   
  
"O…kay…"   
  
Quatre mentally slapped himself for being so lame. 'Give me Spam, Sam I am? What the heck was that?'   
  
As Quatre mentally berated himself, Trowa wondered how all he could think about was holding Quatre's hand. He desperately wanted to hold it but his mind warned him not to.   
  
'I like him…and I think he likes me too…so what's holding me back? Maybe I unconsciously don't really want to…or maybe deep down I only think he thinks of me as a friend…I don't know…' Trowa ran a hand through his hair. 'How is it that he can get under my skin so well? I mean, with him, I've smiled and laughed with him, I've comforted him and I'm sure he knows more about me than some other people I can name…I find myself caring what he'll think and…man…maybe I'm reading too much into what he does too…I comforted him when he was sad, so he's opening up. It's a friend thing…nothing more…' Trowa sighed. "Nothing more…"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Huh?" Trowa looked up, startled at the fact that he said that out loud.   
  
"You said 'nothing more.' What's 'nothing more'?"   
  
Trowa scrambled for a quick cover up. "Oh. I meant to say 'Nevermore.' You know, Edgar Allan Poe? I have to do a report on him for English."   
  
"Oh. 'Quoth the Raven…'"   
  
"Exactly…"   
  
"There you two are!!"   
  
Trowa and Quatre looked up to see that they weren't too far from the Winner residence. Parked outside was Heero who was currently walking over to them with Duo at his side.   
  
"You two completely disappeared! I thought you were kidnapped!" Duo said with a smile.   
  
"After the movie, Jenna was complaining that you disappeared." Heero nodded at Trowa. "And Jamie said that you hadn't come back from wherever either." He looked at Quatre.   
  
"Sorry." Quatre apologized. "The movie was getting kinda boring so we just left."   
  
"You should have told someone." Heero scolded.   
  
"Well, you two are all right and everything's just fine and dandy!" Duo grinned. He placed an arm around Trowa's and Quatre's shoulders. "So what were you two doing out there all alone?"   
  
"We were just talking…" Trowa said. He could feel a blush creep up his face.   
  
"Well, everyone's alive and well so we should get going." Heero took his boyfriend by the braid.   
  
"Hey wait! I wasn't done talking!" Duo complained.   
  
"_Yes_ you were. Come on, Duo, or you're walking home."   
  
"Fine, fine." He turned around and smiled at the other two. "Bye Tro! Bye Cat! See you tomorrow!"   
  
The two boys waved at the departing couple.   
  
"They make a strange pair…" Quatre smiled. Trowa simply nodded in agreement as Heero drove off. "Well, I guess you should get going too. You know, school night."   
  
"Yeah…" Trowa turned and looked at the smaller boy. "Night, Quatre…"   
  
"Good night, Trowa." Quatre smiled at the brunette. "Thank you for an interesting evening of events."   
  
Trowa smirked. "Anytime…"   
  
Quatre walked up to the taller boy and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Night…" he whispered into his ear.   
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's slim waist. "Night…"   
  
Quatre pulled away and smiled at his new friend before turning and walking to his front door. Once inside, Quatre turned on the hallway light before peeping out the window. He watched Trowa smile before getting into his car and leaving. Quatre leaned against the front door, biting his lip. A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth before a smile ten times the size of the one he gave Trowa appeared.   
  
"Hmmm…" the blonde purred. "Trowa Barton…I wonder what awaits me in my dreams…" Quatre laughed to himself before dashing away to his bedroom.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, back in Heero's car…   
  
"Heero, this is perfect!"   
  
"What's perfect?"   
  
"Don't you see? The two left the movie to be with each other! This is great! I knew inviting them both would pay off!"   
  
"Duo, somehow, you tampering with them will come back and smack you in the face."   
  
"Oh, come on. You don't think they're perfect for one another?"   
  
"It's not my choice. If they like each other, then something'll happen. If not, then so be it."   
  
"Well if they like each other, what's wrong with a little push in the right direction?"   
  
Heero sighed. "Fine, fine. You pushed. Now leave 'em alone. Let destiny take its course."   
  
Duo slumped in his seat. 'If that's what you want, then let me be destiny! Starting tomorrow, _Plan Two_!!! Muahahahaha!!'   
  
Heero looked over at Duo who had a wild look in his eyes as his hands rubbed mischievously just as they had in the theatre. He shook his head. 'Trowa, Quatre…Be prepared for the worst…'

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW boys in any way shape or form. But I do own a poster of them.  
  
Well, three more months and it would have been a year since I updated this thing... Sorry. There's a whole bunch of things that have been distracting me from doing any writing... mainly the television. Ha. Kidding. Ummm...I like Spam. Some people look down upon it but I think it tastes good. I think I'll go have some...  
  
So about the chapter. The two seem to be coming closer and closer together real fast. Ha. That 'Ha' comes from the fact that I know something you don't know. Haha. Kidding. Well, actually not kidding cause I _am_ the author. Huh? Anywho, this chapter took a turn that was not expected. I had not initially planned the boys to leave like that. I was sitting at the computer and I got to the point where they were talking outside the movie theatre. I figured that if they stayed, there would be more Jenna and Jamie interaction. If they left, there would be more Trowa and Quatre bonding. And I like the latter more than the former so I just went with it. But I do kinda feel sorry for the Collins twins. They were ditched at the movies by the objects of their affections. Will they let that stand still? I think not. And so enters my 'Ha'. I think I just revealed too much...oh well.   
  
Question? Comments? Review! Please? Oh, on another note (there's so many this time) I do respond well to long reviews. Not saying you have to to get me to update but usually when I do, it's because of a long review of some sort...I'll probably get the next one out by July. Hopefully. 


	10. Just When Things Look Up

Concealed

* * *

  
  
"Hey Houdini."   
  
Quatre, grabbing his books for his next class from out of his locker, looked over his shoulder to see Jamie strolling up to him.   
  
"That disappearing act you did last night was great. What's your secret?" He smirked, leaning against the locker next to Quatre's.   
  
"Sorry about that. The movie was getting kinda boring."   
  
Jamie ran a hand through his hair. "Well, next time, give a guy a warning. I was really worried about you."   
  
The smaller blonde felt the guilt wash through him. 'He was worried…?' Quatre sighed. "I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you some how?"   
  
Jamie grinned. "How 'bout a date, then?"   
  
Quatre blinked. "A date?"   
  
"Yeah. Just you and me."   
  
"Ummm…I don't know…"   
  
"Oh, I get it." Jamie smirked. "You've got the hots for Trowa Barton, huh."   
  
Quatre blushed and darted his gaze to his locker. "What?! No!"   
  
The taller boy's smile grew and placed his hands in his pockets. "Sure you do. You didn't seem to have a problem going out with him. That's why you two disappeared with one another."   
  
"No, you're crazy. We were just bored. So we left. That's it."   
  
Jamie chuckled and leaned in toward Quatre. "If that's it, then go on a date with me."   
  
"Hey Quatre."   
  
The two blondes turned their attention to the approaching Trowa Barton.   
  
"Hi Trowa." Quatre smiled.   
  
"Collins." Trowa nodded.   
  
"Barton."   
  
"So, Quatre. I repeat." Jamie smirked and eyed Trowa. "If that's it, then go on a date with me."   
  
Trowa felt his heart jump to his throat. 'What?!'   
  
"Uh…I errr…."   
  
Trowa was staring at Quatre who looked like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Except there were two trucks. And both trucks were staring intently at the small blonde, both wanting to hear an answer opposite to the other's wishes.   
  
Finally, Trowa couldn't take it anymore. He turned on his heel and walked away.   
  
"Wait, Trowa!" Quatre called to him.   
  
But before he could go, Jamie snatched his wrist. "Wait, you didn't give me an answer."   
  
"Fine. Okay. Now let me go." Quatre said, not really realizing that he agreed. All he cared about was getting to Trowa and he couldn't really do that with Jamie attached to him.   
  
Jamie released Quatre from his grasp and watched the boy hurry after the class president. The strawberry blonde smirked before walking in the opposite direction.   
  
"Trowa! Trowa will you stop?!" Quatre called.   
  
The brunette came to abrupt halt and spun to face the other boy. "What?" he snapped.   
  
"Are you mad?"   
  
"Me? Mad? Yeah. Right." Trowa said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes to emphasize his point.   
  
"Look, there's no need to get angry. All he did was ask me out."   
  
Trowa crossed his arms over his chest. "And what did _you_ say?"   
  
"I-I said…" The blonde looked to the side. "Yes..."   
  
Trowa threw his hands up in the air.   
  
Quatre suddenly found himself getting frustrated with Trowa's attitude. He glared at the boy, crossing his arms over his chest just as Trowa did. "I don't see why you're getting so worked up. It's not like we're a couple or anything."   
  
"Yoo hoo!! Trowa!!" Trowa looked over his shoulder and looked at Jenna.   
  
"You're right. We _aren't_ a couple."   
  
"Trowa!!" Jenna smiled before attaching herself to his arm.   
  
"Hi Jenna." Trowa smiled at the girl. He cradled the blonde girl's chin in his left hand before bending down to give the girl a kiss. But before he could pull away, Jenna snaked one hand behind Trowa's head and pulled him further down to deepen the kiss. By the time Trowa could finally get Jenna off of him, Quatre was already gone.   
  
**. . . **  
  
"Hey Kitty Cat." Duo waved at his friend upon entering the clearing.   
  
"Oh, hey Duo." Quatre said, looking up at the braided boy. It was already lunch time and the scene of Trowa voluntarily kissing Jenna just continued to play in his mind. It reminded him of how upset he got seeing Jenna kissing Trowa just yesterday. And remembering how upset he got just made him even more upset for being upset in the first place.   
  
"You look kinda down. You wanna see a magic trick?"   
  
"Not right now, Duo. I've got a lot of stuff on my mind."   
  
"Well, how 'bout after school?"   
  
"Can't. I have to stay after school and talk to Mr. Lee."   
  
"The band teacher? About what?"   
  
Quatre sighed. "Duo, if I knew that, I wouldn't have to stay after school."   
  
"Oh. Right." Out of the corner of his eye, Duo could see Quatre staring at his shoes. The blonde was sitting against the tree with his knees drawn up. One arm was wrapped around his legs while the other played idly with the grass. "Q, you okay? You know you can talk to me about anything."   
  
Quatre looked at Duo. "Thanks Duo. I'm fine." At the look the violet-eyed boy gave him, Quatre rephrased. "I _will_ be fine. I just need to think about it alone for right now."   
  
"Okay. But if you need someone…"   
  
Quatre smiled. "You'll be the first I come to."   
  
Duo grinned in return and placed an arm around his friend's shoulders.   
  
"And _what_ do you _think_ you're doing?"   
  
Both boys looked up to see Heero glaring down at Duo.   
  
"You tell me to go get food for you and this is how you repay me?"   
  
"Heero! You know-"   
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Heero strolled past Duo and sat down next to Quatre.   
  
Duo scrambled over to Heero. "Heero, we weren't _doing_ anything! Heero?"   
  
The brunette seemed more focused on his chips than in what Duo had to say.   
  
"Heero, he's telling the truth." Quatre tried.   
  
"Duo, how would you like it if _I_ were all over someone else?"   
  
"I…errr…."   
  
Heero, eyes locked onto Duo, wrapped an arm around Quatre's waist.   
  
"Heero?!" Both Quatre and Duo said, shocked.   
  
Heero looked at Quatre and for a brief second, the blonde saw the blue-eyed boy wink before looking back at Duo.   
  
"Heero! I'm sorry! You know I love you and _only_ you! Don't be mad at me! Please?!" Duo pouted. He reached for his boyfriend's hand and held it between his. "Heero?"   
  
Heero removed his hand from around Quatre's waist. Using just his index finger, he pulled Duo closer to him. When their faces were a mere inch apart, Heero blew a raspberry into Duo's face.   
  
Quatre just stared at them, confusion written all over his face. 'What in the…?'   
  
"So you _aren't_ mad at me!!" Duo cheered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.   
  
"Duo, can you go get me a soda?"   
  
"Sure thing, babe." The braided boy kissed his boyfriend one more time before dashing off towards the vending machines.   
  
"Ummm?" Quatre cocked an eyebrow at the other boy.   
  
Heero smirked. "Haven't you ever heard that the best part about an argument is making up in the end?"   
  
Quatre smiled in understanding, glad that his mind, if only for a brief moment, was off of Trowa Barton and Jenna Collins.   
  
**. . .**   
  
All in all, Trowa felt bad. He didn't really mean to kiss Jenna. He was just jealous. 'I met Quatre _first_. He supposed to go on a date with _me_.'   
  
Just then, an orange ball hit him in the chest before bouncing away. It was then that he realized where he was.   
  
"Barton!" Coach Richards looked absolutely furious. "We have a game in _two_ days! After that, you have _two_ weeks to _space out on my COURT_!!" The coach's eyes were just about ready to pop out. "Can't you pay attention for ten more _minutes_?!"   
  
"Right. Sorry Coach."   
  
"Don't apologize! _Play_! Go get the ball!"   
  
Trowa nodded and jogged after the basketball. After picking it up, he got off the court and passed it to his teammate.   
  
Heero watched his friend curiously. But as the ball attempted to fly pass him, Heero snatched the ball in a steal and thought nothing more of why his friend was so out of it. Again.   
  
**. . . **  
  
Or at least not until after practice.   
  
"Hey, what's up with you?" Heero asked, jogging up to Trowa who was heading for the parking lot.   
  
"It's nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind."   
  
"Such as?"   
  
"College…"   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo appeared around the corner with Quatre in tow. Apparently, he had waited for the blonde to get out of the music room so he could show him his magic trick.   
  
At the sight of Quatre, Trowa halted his steps and stiffened. Heero cocked an eyebrow at him but stopped as well. Duo raced up to the two with a grin on his face. Quatre, though, was looking anywhere but at Trowa.   
  
"Trowa! I gotta show this trick that I learned last night!" Duo smiled, oblivious to the awkward air that hovered the brunette and the blonde.   
  
"Duo, what are you up to?" Heero tossed a suspicious look at his boyfriend.   
  
"Don't worry about it!" Duo grinned. He pushed Quatre towards Trowa, causing them to collide. Quatre glared at the braided boy, but again, Duo was unaware of the glance. "Here!"   
  
Before either could respond, Duo snatched up both of their wrists and attached a pair of handcuffs to them.   
  
"Duo!" Quatre growled. "Get these off! I need to get home!"   
  
"Why, so you can get ready for your date?" Trowa murmured.   
  
Quatre glared at Trowa. "I _heard_ that." He growled between clenched teeth.   
  
"Oh, by the way. When _is_ that little date of yours? I want to wish the _happy couple_ good luck before they ride off into the sunset together." Trowa glowered at Quatre.   
  
"How will you be able to do that if you've got your tongue down _Jenna's THROAT!_" Quatre retorted.   
  
"Whoa. Calm down you guys." Duo's face visibly paled.   
  
"Duo, get these _off_! _NOW_!"   
  
"Don't yell at Duo!" Quatre yelled.   
  
"What, you like _him_ _TOO_?! Why don't you go on a _date_ with him?!"   
  
"Well, why don't _you KISS_ him?!"   
  
"DUO!" They both glared daggers at the braided boy. "GET THESE _OFF_!!"   
  
Duo pulled the key out of his pocket and fumbled with it slightly under the angry gazes of his friends.   
  
Once free, both boys took a step away from each other.   
  
"Bye, Duo. Bye Heero. I'll see you tomorrow." Quatre stormed off towards the front of the school.   
  
"Yeah, go on! Don't want to be late! God forbid you be late for your _date _with _Jamie_!" Trowa yelled at the blonde.   
  
Quatre spun around, anger evident in his eye. "That's right! I'm going on a date! And I'll have a much better time than I would if I ever went with _you_! In fact, I might take a leaf out of _your_ book and _make-out_ with him the minute he pulls up!" And at that, Quatre disappeared around the corner.   
  
Trowa was seething. "See if _I_ care." He said through clenched teeth before storming off towards his car.   
  
"Wha…What just happened?" Duo said looking from where Trowa left to Heero.   
  
Heero frowned. "What did I tell you about butting in?"   
  
"I was just trying to help…"   
  
"Duo, I'm sure your heart was in the right place but you've got to leave them alone. If there _is_ something between them, let nature take its course. Don't force it."   
  
Duo looked down. "Yeah, okay. I'll butt out."   
  
"Hn." Heero wrapped an arm around Duo's waist. "Come on. Let's get you home."   
  
"…" Duo looked up at his boyfriend, thoughtfully. "I still think they're perfect for each other..."   
  
Heero sighed. "Baka…" 

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW boys. I own the coach and the Collins twins.  
  
My oh my. These boys are angry. That's not cool. Not at all. Tid bit OOC. Oh! Poor Duo. He's just trying to help. He never meant things to blow up like that. In fact, he didn't know that it would. Heh. Ummm...But just remember what Heero said. Haha.   
  
Jeez. I think this chapter is kinda predictable. And kinda corny. And it makes you think to yourself somewhat sarcastically "what a kawinky-dink." Like how Trowa just _happened_ to appear when Jamie was asking Quatre out. And how Jenna suddenly appeared (but she _has_ done that before) for Trowa to kiss. Heh. Oh well. I still like it.  
  
I also like bitter Trowa and grumpy Quatre. It's rather fun making them argue. I like to make up retorts since when I need to think of one in real life, none seem to come. Sheesh. Oo;; Yeah. Heero and Duo are a cool couple. Ummmm....SPACKLED HAM!! RAH! Oo;; 


	11. The Things You Do To Me

Concealed

* * *

"Are you really gonna go on a date with Jamie Collins? I thought you liked Trowa."

"I never said that. Duo, you're imagining things."

The two boys were sitting on the ground in their clearing. Quatre was leaning against the tree with Duo sitting in front of him while Heero stood against the tree, listening to the other two.

"Oh, come on Quatre. Admit it." Duo leaned closer to his blonde friend.

"Duo, leave him alone." Heero said. "His business is his business. You have no right to pry."

Duo sighed. "Fine."

Two minutes of silence passed. And then...

"So what happened yesterday? You both looked about ready to rip each others' throats out." The braided boy noted.

"Duo!" Heero groaned.

"It's fine, Heero." Quatre looked up at the other boy. Heero simply shook his head at his boyfriend's insistence. "We just had an argument. Nothing to fuss over. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything."

Duo sighed. He wanted nothing more than to shove his friends in a closet somewhere so they could work out their frustrations. But he promised Heero that he would interfere no more. And a promise is a promise. Duo flopped down onto the grass and stared at the sky.

Quatre watched Duo. The naturally bubbly boy was awfully quiet today. But Quatre was a little grateful for that. He had his own thoughts to sort out.

'I don't know why Trowa overreacted. It's not like I'm gonna marry Jamie. And if he claims to not like Jenna so much, why is it so easy for him to kiss her? Ugh...Trowa Barton...the things you do to me...' Quatre buried his face in his knees. 'I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to him... I'll just stay away from him from now on. No more emotional roller coaster for me, thank you.' The blonde sat up against the tree and sighed. "I should find Jamie."

At this, both Duo and Heero's heads shot towards their friend.

"What?" Duo stared in disbelief.

"Jamie Collins. I need to find him."

"But why?"

"Well, we _are_ gonna go out on a date. I need to find out the details.

Duo sat up again and looked at Quatre. "Nope, I'm not gonna tell ya. Nuh-uh."

"He hangs out by the gym." Heero answered. Duo just gaped at his boyfriend.

"Thanks Heero. I'll see you guys later." Quatre picked up his things and left.

Once Quatre was out of earshot, Duo glared at Heero.

"What do you think you're doing? Why'd you tell him?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "He asked so I answered."

"But...why? Quatre's supposed to be with _Trowa_."

"Duo, you don't know that. He could be meant for Jamie for all we know." With the look on Duo's face, Heero added, "Just trust me on this, okay?"

"Why? What good will come out of Quatre going on a date with Jamie? Especially when he's meant for _Trowa_."

"Duo, you're just gonna have to have patience and faith. If anything's supposed to happen between Quatre and Trowa then a little bump in the road won't hurt."

Duo scoffed. "You and your faith. What's so great about your faith?"

Heero walked over to the pouting boy. He bent down and cradled Duo's chin in his hand. "Faith got me you." Heero bent down further and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

---

"Uh, Jamie?" Quatre found Jamie without any problems. The strawberry blonde was with his friends a blue-eyed boy Quatre recognized from English class named Ralph Flores and a girl with purple hair that he didn't know.

At the sound of his name, Jamie turned around and smiled. "Oh, hey Quatre. What brings you here?"

"Sheesh, Jamie. Aren't you going to introduce us?" The purple haired girl walked over to Quatre and slung her arms around him. "You're a cutie, aren't you?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Hilde, Ralph, this is Quatre. Quatre, Hilde Schbeiker and Ralph Flores."

"Um, hello." Quatre waved.

"Awww! You're adorable!" Hilde pinched Quatre's cheek, much to the boy's chagrin.

"Hilde, get off him. You're making Ralph jealous." Jamie smirked.

Ralph responded by flippin' his friend the bird.

"Well, that's his own fault for not admitting that he likes me yet." She placed her hands on her hips and faced the blue-eyed boy. "Come on, Ralph. Everyone knows it, just admit it."

Ralph cocked an eyebrow and frowned. "I admit nothing.'

"I hope you're wearing your bathing suit cause you're swimming in denial." Hilde retorted.

"You have to excuse Hilde, here." Ralph said to Quatre. "She thinks the world revolves around her."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do!"

Jamie wrapped an arm around Quatre's shoulders and directed him away from the bickering friends. "Don't mind them. They're always like that. They have a strange love-hate relationship."

"I see..."

"So, did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah. About the date-"

"Wait." Jamie stopped and stepped in front of the smaller boy. "Don't tell me you're gonna cancel on me cause I already have to night planned out and everything."

"No, that's not it. I just want to know when."

"Oh. That's a relief." Jamie smiled. "How 'bout tomorrow night? There's a game that night that everyone will be at so places won't be so crowded when we get there."

"That's fine."

"Great. I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye Jamie."

"Later, Quatre."

---

Trowa was particularly grumpy this afternoon during basketball practice. Nothing bad had happened to him. He was just still upset over the whole 'Quatre/Jamie date' thing. But it _did_ help him during practice as he blocked shots, intercepted passes and mainly just got in everyone's way out of frustration.

"That's more like it, Barton!" Coach Richards yelled. "You play like this tomorrow and we'll squash those Jackals, no problem."

But Trowa didn't hear any of this. All he could hear was Jamie's voice saying "Go on a date with me" and Quatre's reply "I said 'yes'." He was so frustrated, he didn't realize how fast he was charging at Heero until he felt the pain in his shoulder from the collision.

Heero shoved the taller boy off of him and began to curse in Japanese.

Trowa shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. "Heero, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Kuso!" Heero glared at his teammate. "What the hell's your problem, Barton?!"

Coach Richards jogged up to the two players. "You two hurt?" Both shook their heads. "Right. Now get off my court and cool off. We don't need no fighting before our game."

Both boys took a seat on the bench and watched the rest of the team resume play.

"Look, Heero. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that, honest."

"Trowa, if you hadn't noticed, we're playing basketball, not football. You're not supposed to run into people, period."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." The green-eyed boy ran a hand through his hair.

"Trowa? Why don't you just tell him?"

"What? Tell who?"

"Quatre. Just tell him how you feel already."

"How I feel? I don't feel anything for Quatre. Why would I have any feelings for Quatre?" Trowa responded a little too hastily.

Heero rolled his eyes before turning to face his friend. "You can deny it all you want, Trowa. But that doesn't hide the way you've been acting. From what I can tell, Quatre has more of an affect on you than you realize."

"I told you already, Heero. I'm worried about college. So many choices. It has nothing to do with Quatre."

Heero shook his head and returned facing the court. "If you say so..."

Trowa sighed. 'I already know how much he affects me. But he wants to go out with Jamie. Stupid Jamie. I saw Quatre _first_! He should be with _me_...Ugh...Quatre Winner...the things you do to me...'

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: The GW characters aren't mine but I'm claiming Ralph, Jamie and Coach. Yeah!! I rule.

Trowa running into Heero like that. Maybe it was intentional in my part. Cause Heero told Quatre where Jamie was. So, why not knock him down? Just kidding. It wasn't totally intentional. Heero was just unlucky. Everyone needs to be patient. Sheesh. Sorry this was a short one.

Thanks to all reviewers and a special thanks to Taylor Mercury for that particularly long review and for singing the spackled ham...errr...song. Meh.


	12. Flying Falcons and Dinner Rolls

Concealed

* * *

The day flew by for Quatre. While he still struggled to catch up in his studies, all his classes seemed to be so boring and before the blonde boy knew it, the day was already over. The rest of the school didn't seem to notice though. They were all too excited about the upcoming game. 

Duo had tried to convince Quatre to call off his date with Jamie. He said that the game was supposed to be a really good one and that he wanted Quatre sitting right next to him as he called the play-by-play. But Quatre politely refused. He knew that if he went, his eyes would be glued to Trowa. And Quatre just wanted to get over him. Watching him did _not_ help in getting over him. And so Quatre chose to go on the date so at least for one night, he would be thinking of something else rather than Trowa Barton.

---

"All right boys," Coach Richards clapped. "Tonight's the night!"

"Yeah! The night!" Duo clapped, standing next to the coach.

"Tonight, we're gonna win!"

"Woo! Win, win, win!!" Duo cheered.

Coach Richards looked at Duo before turning back to the team. "We need concentration and determination."

"Yeah! Determin-"

"Maxwell, who let you in here?" the coach growled.

"Hey. It's the boys' locker room and unless something happened since the last time I checked, I am a boy. Woo! Go Falcons!" Duo clapped.

"Maxwell, get out there and help set up with Mitchell."

"Boo." Duo pouted. Coach Richards quickly spun to face the boy with a death-glare in his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'm going."

It was five thirty in the afternoon and just about time for the Falcons versus the Jackals' game to start. Coach Richards finished up his motivational speech before ordering the boys to get out of his locker room and to begin warming up on the court.

When Trowa stepped onto the court, he looked around to see the bleachers overflowing with sports fanatics cheering on their favorite team. He was looking for one specific boy, hoping that maybe he came to watch him play.

"He's not here."

Trowa spun around to see Heero looking at him with a knowing glance. "What?"

"Quatre. He's not here. His date with Collins is tonight. Just thought you should know." With that, Heero turned around and began warming up.

The tall brunette felt his blood begin to boil. 'Their date is _tonight_?! Damn you Jamie Collins. Damn you to the fiery pits of _Hell_!! He knew that there was a game tonight. That's why they went. He wants Quatre all for himself. I will _not_ let this stand! Jamie Collins, _you're going down!!_'

Anyone watching the boy nicknamed 'The Panther' would see his calm exterior and think nothing of the way he just stood there with his fists clenched. But if they looked at his eyes, they would see the rage building up inside. This is what Heero Yuy saw. He smirked. 'This is going to be an _interesting_ game…'

---

"You want anything to drink?" Quatre offered.

"Nah, I'm fine." Jamie took a look around. He smiled at the floral wallpaper. "Nice place you have here."

Quatre scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "This place belongs solely to my sister. I had nothing to do with the décor."

"Well, we better get going. The movie starts in twenty minutes. I promise this will be better than the other one so you won't get tempted to leave this time around."

Quatre laughed. "So you say, but I hold no guarantees."

"But if you leave again, you'll just have to go on another date with me." Jamie winked.

The smaller blonde rolled his eyes. "Come on then. Let's go."

Quatre locked up the house before hopping into Jamie's Range Rover. And so began their date.

---

'I wonder what they're doing right now…' Trowa thought to himself. It was already halftime and the Falcons had a powerful lead, 34 to 58. This was mainly due to the fact that Trowa was in everyone's way. Just like in practice, he was blocking and intercepting like a madman. He slapped away attempts at two-pointers and stole the ball when someone attempted a three. Coach Richards was dancing around with glee.

"Barton, you keep this up and we have this game in the bag. Now, why can't the rest of you take a page out of Barton's book and reject their shots every time they even _think_ about shooting the ball?" The coach grinned. "Go on and kick them in the nuts! Not literally or else we might get some lawsuits in our pockets. But you know what I mean." Coach Richards rubbed his hands together before dismissing his team from the locker rooms.

On their way out, Heero jogged up to Trowa. "Wow. You're unstoppable tonight, Tro. Any particular reason why?"

Trowa simply shrugged. "Not really. Still worrying about college, you know."

Heero shook his head. "Right. College." He sighed and eyed his friend carefully. "So…what movie do you think they went to?"

The taller boy stopped in his tracks and grabbed Heero's left arm. "What?" He snapped.

"You know. Jamie and Quatre. They're going to a movie tonight. Or did I forget to mention that?" Heero felt Trowa's grip tighten on his shoulder.

"They went to a _movie_? _Alone? Together?!_"

"Well yeah. And you know that it won't be horribly crowded this time around since everyone in town is here. Just think about it Tro," the blue-eyed boy inwardly smirked. "Jamie and Quatre, alone in a theater together. In the dark. Where no one's paying attention to them." This time, Heero's smirk reached his lips. "Well, I better go say hi to Duo. Keep up the good work." The shorter brunette patted his friend on the shoulder before dashing away towards his boyfriend.

Duo grinned when Heero approached. "Well?"

"I can't believe you got me into this."

"Don't lie, Heero Yuy. You know you wanted to intervene the moment Trowa knocked you down."

"Well you would too if you were me. Getting knocked down by a guy of that stature isn't in the least bit fun. The sooner he snaps out of it, the better for everyone."

"But for now…"

"He can crush those Jackals all he wants."

Duo laughed and threw his arms around his boyfriend. "I knew I loved you for some reason!" He planted a kiss on Heero's lips. "You know what?" He said, glancing at Trowa who was still standing where Heero had left him. His eyes told anyone that he was pissed. "This all could have been avoided if Quatre had just cancelled with Jamie and just came with me."

Heero cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"'Cause then Trowa would see that Quatre cares more about him than Jamie. And then Trowa would confess his love for Quatre and Quatre would do the same and they would get married and we'll be apart of the wedding and then everyone will happily ever after. The end!"

"Duo, you watch too many movies."

"Well then, here comes prince charming." Duo grinned, watching Trowa approach.

"Hey guys. Tonight, after the game, do you um…wanna hang out or something?" Trowa asked a little suspiciously.

"Sure Tro! What did you have in mind?" Duo said, throwing an arm around Heero.

"Well, I was thinking we could go get some ice cream or something."

"Ice cream?" Heero studied his friend.

"Yeah. The one on Market Street."

"You mean the one across the street from the movie theaters?" Duo smirked.

"Well, they _do_ have the best service in town." Trowa tried to hide his true intentions.

"Sounds great! Your treat right?"

"Yeah. My treat." Trowa walked away from his friends. 'Ugh…Duo's gonna buy out the whole shop and it's all on me.' He shook his head. 'Oh well. It's a small price to pay. All that matters is keeping Jamie's filthy hands off of _my_ Quatre.'

Duo and Heero faced at each other with knowing looks in their eyes.

"Well, it looks like the game's about to start up again." Heero said, glancing at his teammates who were beginning to gather around the coach.

"And this half seems like it's going to be better than the first." Duo laughed.

"Which is bad news for the Jackals." Heero shrugged. "Oh well. See you after the game."

The couple kissed one last time before preparing for the second half.

---

Quatre was pretty glad that Jamie didn't pick a smarmy romance flick like he had expected. Instead, they were watching a movie filled with lots of action and even more gore. So far, the date hadn't seemed much more than two friends going out to a movie. Sure, Jamie paid for everything and insisted they share popcorn and soda, but he did that last time too. However, the one thing that kept reminding Quatre that it was in fact a date was the fact that Jamie's arm was draped around the back of Quatre's chair. Quatre shrugged at the idea. He didn't really care whether or not Jamie's arm was around him. Just as long as he didn't try anything funny. Sure he and Jamie were friends but he really didn't know the other boy _too_ well to be entirely trusting of him. And plus, Quatre just wasn't that type of guy. It was then that Quatre realized that he was thinking too much, so he decided to return his attention back to the movie.

---

"Woo hoo!" Duo cheered. "At the final buzzer, the Falcons win, 106 to 67."

"That's right ladies and gentlemen. With an astonishing performance in defense by team captain, Trowa Barton, the Falcons with by a huge span of 39 points. That is all for the night, ladies and gentlemen. This is John Mitchell, signing out."

"And this is the purely fantabulous Duo Maxwell, signing out. Be sure to tune in two weeks from now for the championship game: St. Francis Falcons versus the St. Vincent Vipers." Duo switched off the radio before charging towards Heero. He glomped his man and kissed him fervently.

"So I guess that means I did good tonight?" Heero asked when they finally broke for air.

Duo laughed. "You were superb! But if that's how I'm judging things, I should be sleeping with Trowa." This earned a yank on the braid, courtesy Heero Yuy. "You know I'm kidding,." He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Speaking of Trowa…" Heero glanced at his approaching friend.

"Yo, Tro! Great game tonight! You were awesome!" Duo smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. Come on, we gotta go." Trowa ushered.

"What's the hurry? The ice cream parlor doesn't close until eleven. It's only seven-thirty." Heero asked.

"I, uh… I wanna get there before it gets crowded."

"If you say so…" Heero shrugged. He turned to Duo. "See you in a bit." He gave his boyfriend another peck on the lips before Trowa grabbed Heero's wrist and pulled him into the locker rooms.

Trowa could have earned a world record at how fast he showered and readied himself in his regular clothes. But unfortunately for him, Heero had decided to take his time. The green-eyed boy was sitting impatiently next to his friend, waiting for him to finish tying his shoes.

"Come on, Heero. It's a warm night out, tonight. People are gonna want ice cream. It'll be packed if you keep this pace."

"Trowa, calm down. Half the town is still celebrating in the gym. In fact, half the _team_ is still out in the gym."

Trowa growled. "But the movie could be out at any minute!"

Heero's head shot up. "Movie? What movie?"

The taller boy, realizing his slip, covered his mouth with his hands.

"Trowa? Care to confess anything yet?" Heero cocked an eyebrow, looking up at his friend.

Trowa groaned. He knew that Heero knew of his infatuation with the blonde boy. He just didn't want to outwardly admit the obvious. He ran a hand through his brown locks. 'Screw it.' "Fine. I admit it. I like Quatre. I like him a lot, okay. I just can't seem to get him off my mind."

Heero smiled. "And…"

"And the fact that he's out there right now with Collins pisses me off. I saw Quatre first. And I don't want Jamie to touch him. That's why you need to hurry up so we can get to the movie theaters before their movie lets out."

"And just what are you going to do when you get there? Barge right in and pull Quatre away?"

"Yes. Exactly."

The blue-eyed boy shook his head. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe Quatre likes Jamie?"

Trowa shook his head vigorously. "No. He can't. That's not even an option. I won't let him. No."

Heero sighed. "You won't even admit the possibility?"

"Well…we'll see tonight then. We'll follow them. And if Quatre seems to like Jamie, I'll back off."

"And if he doesn't, are you going to tell him how you feel?"

Trowa stayed silent. He didn't know. He didn't even know if Quatre returned his feelings. But he didn't want to think about that right now. All he wanted was to make sure that Jamie kept his hands off of Quatre. He shook his head. "Look, I'll deal with it on my own. For now, let's just get there before they leave."

Heero shrugged. "All right. If you say so."

"Just do me a favor, will you?"

"What?"

"Keep Duo distracted. I don't want him to know about my feelings for Quatre."

"But-"

"Please, Heero? You know how he is. He'd want to try to play matchmaker or something and try to interfere."

Heero sighed. Apparently, Trowa didn't know that Duo was already playing matchmaker and that he was the first to figure out his feelings towards the blonde boy. "All right. I'll keep him distracted."

"Thanks. Now, come on. We have to hurry."

---

"Oh my gosh, you actually came back this time." Jamie whispered into Quatre's ear.

The smaller boy had the urge to go to the bathroom during a flat part of the movie that was filled with dialogue. Jamie, at first, was a little skeptical, thinking that Quatre just wanted to bail out on him again. But Quatre insisted that he really had to use the restroom and even claimed that he would pee in their soda if he didn't move his legs out of the way. Jamie laughed but let the boy through.

"Yeah well, my ride isn't here yet." Quatre joked.

They sat and watched the screen intently as the climax of the film took place. The resolution slowly played out and soon, the credits were rolling.

Quatre scoffed. "For once, I would to see a villain prevail. There aren't too many movies like that."

"But movies are based on the theme of good triumphing over evil."

"Yeah I know, but I would like to see someone step outside the box for once."

"Well, then I'll become a director and create a movie where the villain triumphs. Then I'll dedicate it to you."

Quatre laughed. "Gee, thanks."

"Come, on. Let's grab a bite to eat. And since it's such a nice night out tonight, I thought we could walk."

The smaller boy shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Great." Jamie led the way out of the theater with his arm around Quatre's shoulders.

The blonde boy thought nothing of it. But as they stepped out of the building, he was sure that he felt a pair of eyes watching his every move.

---

"Uhhh…Trowa?"

They had been sitting at a table inside the ice cream parlor for fifteen minutes. Fourteen minutes ago, they ordered what they wanted and eleven minutes ago, they received their orders.

"Trowa?"

Trowa was staring out the window, his eyes scanning the area for the blonde boy. He had no idea what movie they went to and had no idea what time it would be out. He was just hoping luck was on his side tonight.

"Trowa!"

"What?!" The brunette barked, removing his gaze from the window to the nagging voice of Heero.

"If you've returned from La-la-land, I thought I should tell you that your ice cream is melting all over your hand."

Eleven minutes ago, Trowa received his strawberry ice cream and had not touched it once since then.

Trowa looked at his hand and grimaced. The ice cream was dripping off his palm onto the table. His hand was getting all sticky from the melting treat. Heero tossed his friend some napkins which he gladly accepted and proceeded to wipe his hand clean of the mess.

Duo laughed. "Sheesh, Trowa. It's as if you didn't even want the ice cream. Do you have some ulterior motive as to why you wanted to come here tonight?"

"What? Of course not. And I don't see why you're complaining with your ice cream sandwich, banana split, and Oreo Milkshake to keep you company." Trowa retorted before licking the strawberry ice cream to keep it from running down the cone and onto his hand.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy! I need all the nutrients that I can get!" Duo winked.

"Though that may be true, Duo, you're going to grow in the wrong direction." Heero frowned.

"But you'd still love me just the same, wouldn't you Heeeero?" The braided boy cooed.

"Hn."

Trowa, of course, had stopped listening and was instead more interested by the number of people exiting the theaters. That's when two blonde heads popped into his line of sight. 'There they are!' The brunette felt his heart skip a beat when he first saw Quatre. But he came crashing back down to Earth the moment he spotted Jamie's arm around the other boy.

Trowa abruptly stood.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Duo asked.

"Time to go." Trowa said, pulling out his wallet. Heero glanced out the window and sure enough, he too spotted Jamie and Quatre. He set his spoon down from his sundae and stood up to follow Trowa.

"Wait a sec. I'm almost finished with my split." Duo began to quickly shovel the rest of the dessert into his mouth.

Trowa, wanting to get outside before he lost sight of the two, didn't notice that he dropped forty dollars on the table for a bill a little less than twenty. Heero spotted it, shook his head, and handed a twenty back to the taller brunette.

"If you don't pay attention, your money will be gone and you'll be stuck wondering where it all went."

"Huh?" Trowa looked at the twenty. "Oh. Right. Thanks. Come on, let's go."

"And done!" Duo grinned.

Heero looked at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes. He stepped forward and gently licked the corner of Duo's mouth. "Chocolate…remind me to buy some the next time we're out."

Duo smirked. "Will do."

The blue-eyed boy tossed a napkin to Duo. "Hurry. Clean yourself up. We're going to lose Trowa."

"Huh?" Duo looked over Heero's shoulder to see that the other boy had already stepped outside and was beginning to follow Jamie and Quatre. Duo wiped his mouth and laughed. "The chase is on!"

---

"Wow. It seems like our mighty flying Falcons won tonight." Jamie watched as happy teenagers cheered from inside their cars, dressed in St. Francis's school colors: blue and gray.

"Gee…how could you tell?" Quatre smirked.

The two were sitting on the outside terrace of the restaurant Jamie had picked out, claiming that he liked the night sky. Quatre, again, didn't mind, and so there they sat watching the streets filled with cheery Falcons fans. Quatre couldn't help but listen in on some of the comments made by some of the people walking past their table.

"Oh my gosh! That was the most awesome game I ever saw!"

"Trowa Barton was fantastic tonight!"

"Heero Yuy wasn't all that bad either!"

"Thirty-nine points! Can you believe that?"

"We're so totally gonna clobber those Vipers."

Quatre shook his head and smiled to himself. He had never had a chance to observe the joy school spirit could bring to a person, let alone a whole community.

"So, would I be right if I guessed that you were smiling at the fact that you're having a good time tonight?" Jamie suggested.

Quatre scoffed. "Close. It's just different and kind of amusing to see all these people happy over a basketball game. But now that you mention it, yes, I'm having a good time tonight. Thank you."

Jamie smiled. "You're very welcome. I'd be willing to go through it again whenever you feel like."

---

Trowa was tearing his dinner roll to shreds by now.

The three brunettes had followed the pair of blondes to the restaurant and also asked for a seat outside. Trowa had asked Heero to keep Duo from seeing Quatre so he wouldn't mess up the plan. And so, the three boys sat in the corner of the terrace, Duo's back against the blondes and Trowa facing the blondes, staring and listening in to their conversation intently.

"Wow, Trowa. Ice cream _and_ dinner? This is the best date ever!" Duo laughed, taking a bite from a piece of shrimp.

"Duo, baka. You're gonna get a stomach ache after eating all this food." Heero scolded, referring to Duo's three dinner rolls, a salad, T-bone steak, shrimp scampi, and baked potato.

Duo waved it off and simply took another bite out of his steak. "Don't worry about it, Heero. I can handle myself. Plus, this stuff is just too good to waste."

Heero rolled his eyes and looked over at Trowa who was still desecrating the dinner roll. He strained to listen to Jamie and Quatre's conversation.

"Well, no." Quatre frowned, pausing from eating a piece of his sirloin steak. "I didn't come to terms with my sexuality until I was fourteen. And since then, everywhere I went, everyone was homophobic so I couldn't possibly have had a boyfriend unless I wanted to be tarred and feathered."

"Man…some people are just idiots…"

"Close-minded, not idiots. They just have different beliefs."

Jamie sighed. "So…that means you're still a virgin."

Quatre nearly choked on his steak at the comment. He took a gulp of his soda and glared at Jamie who was chuckling softly to himself. "Well…so what if I am?" Quatre growled.

"Whoa, boy. I was just musing. No need to get all defensive." The blue-eyed boy smirked. "Does that mean you haven't been kissed before?"

"Well…I…errr…" Quatre looked down, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. "Not in that sense…."

Jamie smiled. He placed an elbow in the table and leaned forward. "Well, maybe we can change that…"

Just then, a dinner roll came flying across the terrace to land a direct hit against the side of Jamie's head.

"What the…?" Jamie stood up and looked around, confused and a little angry.

Quatre, too, looked around, not especially to find the assailant but rather to stifle his laughter from further upsetting the strawberry blonde.

Jamie took one last look around the room, not spotting anyone who might've thrown the offensive roll. He shook his head and signaled the waiter to bring the check.

Trowa slowly peeked up over the table. The initial thought of Quatre ever laying his lips upon those belonging to Jamie upset him to immeasurable lengths. And without notice, he flung the dinner roll across the room as hard as he could only to duck down immediately after its release.

Heero and Duo were at first shocked at what Trowa did, but when they saw Jamie stand, they too ducked under the table. Heero quickly covered his boyfriend's mouth to keep him from bursting into laughter and despite himself, Heero also found it a little difficult to keep his own amusement in check.

Trowa didn't care. He knew that Jamie was going to try to kiss Quatre. So he did what he could to stop it, even if it meant lowering himself into childish measures. But he accomplished his goal and even let himself enjoy the fact that Quatre was also laughing at Jamie's misfortune.

When Jamie finally sat back down, the three slowly climbed back into their seats, not paying attention to the awkward stares they were receiving from neighboring tables.

"Trowa, that was brilliant!" Duo laughed.

Trowa simply shrugged and signaled the nearest waiter for the check.

"I mean, I knew you liked Quatre but I never thought you would throw dinner rolls at Jamie Collins just to keep them apart."

"What? I don't like Quatre." Trowa's head darted from the blondes to his friends. "Who ever said I liked Quatre?"

"Oh, right." Duo nodded. "My mistake."

"Right." Trowa turned his attention back to the other boys.

Duo smirked at Heero who was sullenly shaking his head. They watched as Jamie and Quatre left the restaurant and sure enough, a few minutes after their departure, Trowa had insisted that they continue on. Heero and Duo willingly followed.

The braided boy groaned and patted his stomach. "Awww, Heero…my tummy's starting to hurt…" He pouted.

"What did I tell you?" Heero gave his boyfriend his 'I-told-you-so' look. "It was all that food you ate."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Tro, I think me and Duo are gonna head off now."

The green-eyed boy turned around and nodded. "Hey, um, thanks Heero."

"Hey! What about me?" Duo frowned.

"What about you? You cost me almost forty dollars tonight."

"You said you were gonna pay. How could you have not seen that coming?" Duo smirked.

Trowa sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Night you two."

"Bye bye, Trowa!" Duo waved.

"Night Tro. Try to refrain from throwing anything else tonight, okay?"

Trowa scoffed. "I'll try."

Trowa watched as his friends went their separate ways. He returned his attention to the other two who were currently entering Jamie's car. 'Where are they off to now?' Trowa frowned but hurried to where he was parked. It wasn't long after he began to follow the Range Rover that Trowa realized they were heading back up Baker's Hill where Quatre lived. 'Does that mean their date's over?' Trowa silently cheered to himself but stopped when he thought of the 'goodnight kiss'. 'Would Quatre kiss him? Or would his just shake his hand? Please just shake his hand, please.' Trowa sped in front of Jamie's car in order to get to Quatre's house first to get a good spot for spying. He parked a little ways away from the Winner residence and ran to the trees across from the porch. He stealthily climbed the tree and waited.

Soon enough, Jamie arrived and both he and Quatre got out of the car and slowly approached the front door.

'This is it. The end of the night. Goodbye Jamie and good night.' Trowa felt himself relax a little bit for the first time that night. 'All right, Quatre. Just tell Collins to leave and that's that.'

Trowa waited for Quatre to say good night to Jamie. He waited as Quatre pulled out his keys. He still waited as Quatre opened the door. And still he waited as Quatre stepped inside. But panic struck the brunette as Jamie followed the smaller boy inside.

'What?! No! Why did he go inside!? What's going on?! Where's Collins' goodnight?!' Trowa began to think the worst. 'Maybe Quatre and Jamie are going to make-out on the couch or something. Or maybe even worse. Maybe Quatre's going to give himself to Jamie. Oh my gosh, Quatre, don't _do_ it!' Trowa resolved to stay in the tree until Jamie finally left. Even if he were there all night, Trowa would still wait in that tree until Jamie Collins finally left Quatre's home.

---

"At my old schools, I would never have even left my room. I think I missed out on almost four years of movies just because I didn't want to leave my room." Quatre handed Jamie a mug of hot chocolate.

"Wow. Big change from being isolated in a homophobic city to being out all night in a homophobe-free town."

"You're telling me. It was a shocker when I found out Heero and Duo were together. I never met anyone else with same-sex tendencies."

Jamie laughed. "And then you meet gay-ol'-Jamie here and the shocks just kept coming."

"Actually, I wasn't as shocked when I found out about you."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, I had already met Heero and Duo and they were always at it when I was with them so it wasn't so much a shocker anymore. And then I found out that Trowa was bisexual and that really caught me off guard, so when I realized your sexual-preference I was honestly thinking 'Sheesh. Is everyone in this town gay?'"

Jamie smiled. "When did you find out about Trowa?"

"Oh, ummm…actually, it was just about five days ago. Wow…time flies."

"Five days ago?" Jamie cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah…go figure. To think, that before then I pretty much hated the guy."

"That's a first. Someone hating Trowa Barton?"

Quatre laughed. "Yeah, well. I had just moved here and he just intruded in my space when I just wanted some alone time and that really ticked me off. Back then, I was giving everyone the cold shoulder."

"So what inspired such a change?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two seemed rather close since you went off with one another during the movie. And even in the hall the other day…the way you went after him doesn't show any signs of hatred at all."

Quatre thought about it. "We talked some things through…" The teal-eyed boy smiled to himself, unconsciously. "He was the first one I opened up to in a long time." Quatre looked up at Jamie. "He's probably the reason why I didn't give _you_ the cold shoulder that first time you came up to me in the hall."

"Ah. So I should be thanking the almighty Trowa."

Quatre laughed. "Yeah."

The two boys were silent for a moment. Jamie watched Quatre carefully between sips of his cocoa. He sighed.

"You like him, don't you?"

Quatre snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Jamie. "No! Of…of course not."

Jamie smiled. "You're a horrible liar."

"Jamie, I don't-"

"You don't have to lie to me Quatre. It's fine by me if you like him."

"Gee, thanks. I'm glad to know I have your permission." Quatre replied dryly.

Again, Jamie simply smiled. "Quatre, I promise I won't get upset if you just admit it. In fact, I'll probably be glad to know that there's someone out there that makes you happy, even if it's not me."

"Jamie..." Quatre sighed and looked at his almost empty mug. He downed the last of his cocoa and looked back up at Jamie. "Fine…I admit it. I like him."

Jamie gasped and placed a hand over his mouth in mock-horror. "Quatre! How could you do this to me?! How could you just rip my heart out and tear it to pieces? Oh, the pain!" The blue-eyed boy fell over the armrest in a dramatic way. "Oh, cruel Fates! How you play with my tortured heart!"

Quatre rolled his eyes and began to laugh. "Oh my gosh, you're so lame."

Jamie sat up, a grin on his face. "What? You don't think I can make it on Broadway?"

"With a performance like that, I don't think they'd even let you into the school play."

Both boys just started laughing.

Once they had died down, Jamie cocked his head and looked at the smaller boy. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean 'what am I gonna do?' I'm not gonna do anything."

"Why not?" Jamie frowned. "If I'm giving up pursuing you, you better give me a reason to."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "He's Trowa Barton. Everyone likes him. I'm just another fan."

"'Just another fan' my ass. You are a catch, Quatre Winner. Trowa would be a fool to think of you as 'just another fan'."

"Well, it's not like I can just go up to him and tell him how I feel."

"Why not?"

"He's mad at me for some reason. And…I think he likes someone else."

"That last part's bull and you know it."

"Okay, fine. I made that up. But he could, you know. And I don't even know if he likes me in return. It would suck to just go up to him and confess my feelings and for him to just refuse. I'd feel like a fool. A fool who'd just been crushed by his crush." Quatre said, matter-of-factly.

Jamie just sighed and looked at his watch. "It's getting late. I should get home."

Quatre nodded and followed Jamie off the couch and to the front door.

"Quatre. I know the idea of being rejected it scary. But you'll never know how he feels unless you talk to him about it."

Quatre sighed. "I know…Just…just let me do it in my own time…"

Jamie sighed again, a small smile playing on his lips. "So much for a second date."

Quatre smiled. "How about an outing with a friend instead?"

The taller boy shrugged. "Aw, heck. Why not?" He smiled widely this time. "Night Quatre."

"Good night Jamie."

The taller boy spread out his arms. "Come on. One for the road."

Quatre rolled his eyes but stepped forward and hugged his new friend. "Thanks for understanding, Jamie."

"Heh. I better see results or come next month and I'll be all over you again."

Quatre just laughed and shoved Jamie playfully. "Good night, pig."

"Night chicken."

Both just laughed. Jamie hopped back into his car and Quatre stepped back inside his house.

Trowa stared in shock from his spot in the tree. He sat in that tree for what seemed like hours. But his heart leapt to his throat the moment the two stepped back out on the porch. Trowa cursed himself for not finding a closer spot, wishing he could hear what they were talking about. But when Quatre came in for the hug, Trowa knew there were no dinner rolls to throw this time around. His heart dropped as he felt the shock slip away only to be replaced with disappointment. He had lost Quatre to Jamie.

Trowa climbed out of the tree, not gracefully at all. He stumbled all the way to his car and fell onto the cold leather seats. 'Quatre… I hope you're happy with Jamie…' The broken-hearted brunette started his car and headed home. He stared out onto the open road and sighed. Trowa refused to cry. He willed himself against it. For why would Trowa Barton cry for something that was never his…?

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Sorry mates. I don't own the GW characters. But I do own Jamie Collins and Coach Richards and John Mitchell. Yes. Yes I do.

I thought I should start the new year off with this bit. Hope you like the unusually long chapter from yours truly. It could have easily have been three or four chapters but it's all about the date so it's just one giant one instead. Muahahaha. Not like you care.

See? Jamie's not so bad, is he? I don't think so. That was never my intention for Jamie. But...haha. I won't say anymore. Poor Trowa. He should have thrown a pine cone or something while they were hugging. That would have been cool. Or maybe a squirrel. That would have been funny. But alas, all the squirrels were sleeping at this time of night and no one really wants to harm those little fuzzy critters, especially Trowa. I think. Oh and poor Duo. Think of how badly he'll feel once all that food sets in. Ummm...go Falcons!!


	13. No Use Talking

Concealed – No Use Talking

* * *

Quatre awoke the next day with one goal in mind: talk to Trowa. He knew he was too chicken to actually admit his feelings just yet, but the blonde simply wanted to talk to the other boy in order to settle the air between them. If nothing more, Quatre just wanted Trowa as his friend. 

Of course, there was one factor that was in the way of his mission. It was hard to concentrate on what he was going to say to Trowa when he finally approached the boy when there was a teacher towering above him, lecturing on how it is important to maintain his grades.

True, Quatre Winner's grades weren't the best in the class, but he figured that he had the right to be lacking. He _did _miss the first half of the year. He needed time to catch up.

"Mr. Winner, I understand that you're behind in your studies. But perhaps, you can try working with a tutor to help you catch up." Quatre's English teacher tried.

Quatre rolled his eyes. "I don't need a tutor. I'll be fine. I can catch up and keep up on my own."

The elder sighed. "If I don't see an improvement by the end of the month, I'm going to assign you a tutor."

"Whatever." The blonde scoffed. "Can I go now?"

The teacher shook his head in disappointment. "All right."

Quatre grabbed his satchel and hurried away before his teacher can add anything else. 'I don't need a tutor. I've pulled through situations like this before. All it takes is hard work and concentration. Now where can I find Trowa?' The blonde giggled to himself. 'What kind of concentration is that?'

Since it was now break time, Quatre had approximately fifteen minutes to find the brunette, five having been wasted with his teacher. He would have asked Duo in his first class, but they were taking a test that day and Miss Oden wasn't fond of anyone who looked like they might be cheating. As ditzy as she may seem during regular class sessions, when it came to test time, she was the ultimate dictator with eyes on the back of her head and supersonic ears.

Of course, this was all beside the point. The fact of the matter was that Quatre really wanted to talk to Trowa. He quickly made his way down the stairs and through the halls of St. Francis academy to the doors leading outside. Once outside, the blonde boy scanned area for the taller brunette. 'Where, oh where could he be?' Quatre half sang to himself. 'Maybe Jamie would know…' Knowing that Jamie would be by the gym, Quatre sped off in that direction.

---

Trowa frowned. He was on his way towards the grassy area by the library, a place where he and his friends always met at break and lunch. As always, the glimpse of platinum locks caught his attention. But when he saw the blonde boy dart off towards the gym, the frown did appear. 'He's going to see Jamie…' Trowa swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Whatever. Quatre's a big boy. He can do whatever he wants. From now on, Quatre Winner is just another person at this school. Nothing more.' Feeling the walls surrounding his emotions steel themselves as they once did before Quatre entered his life, Trowa continued on his way towards his friends.

---

"Ralph, if you don't ask me to prom, I swear to you, I'll go with Jamie!"

"Good luck handling her, Jamie ol' pal. And let me warn you, she's not a cheap date."

"Ugh! You're such a pig!"

Jamie just shook his head at his friends' antics.

"Hey Jamie." The strawberry blonde turned his head at the sound of his name only to be greeted by the small smile on Quatre's lips. "They're at it again?"

Jamie smirked. "It's a wonder why I still bother with them."

"Quatre!" Hilde cheered. She directed a devilish glare towards Ralph before smiling at the small blonde. "Quatre, will you go to prom with me?"

"What?" he blushed.

"Ralph is being stubborn. I figure I'd have a _much_ better time with _you_."

"Hilde, leave Quatre out of this." Jamie frowned, slinging his arm over the other boy's shoulders. "And Ralph, just ask her already." Before the two could start arguing again, Jamie directed Quatre away from the squabbling pair. "What's up? You talk to Trowa yet?"

"Uh, no. But that's why I came to see you."

Jamie cocked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're going to flake. Cause you know I'll be all over you if you do."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to ask you if you knew where he hangs out."

"Oh. So you didn't come here to confess your love for me?"

"Jamie!"

"Wishful thinking. Can't a guy live with that?"

"Seriously though. Do you know where I can find him?"

Jamie scratched his head. "Well, my sister is usually over by the library. I'm sure Trowa's there too. I'd go with you, but I wouldn't be caught dead over there. They're too…peppy for me."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Jamie." Just then, the bell rang for students to begin returning to their classes. "Oh, shoot. I didn't even realize how much time slipped."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to catch him at lunch. I'll walk you class. What do you have right now?"

"Econ with Toriru."

"Ooo. I heard she's a crazy one."

"Heh. Most definitely. I would have never thought that anyone would find economics so fascinating. She looks ready to attack anyone who thinks otherwise."

"Right. Let's go before she decides to attack _you_ for being late." Again, Jamie threw his arm around his friend and led him back to the entrance of the school's main building.

---

Trowa hardly paid any attention to what Freddie was saying. He was sure it was something along the lines of basketball, the homework assignment for their English class, or Tina Davenport, Freddie's girlfriend. Whichever it was, Trowa couldn't seem to listen. He had spent that entire break, the entire morning for that matter, thinking of Quatre. Despite coming to the conclusion that Quatre shouldn't be thought of as more than another student roaming the halls of St. Francis, the depression of the conclusion kept him from concentration. But to the rest of the world, the magnificent Trowa Barton was simply deep in thought.

However, it was no surprise to him when he managed to spot a certain blonde walking no more than fifteen feet ahead of him. The surprise was instead directed towards the arm draped over that certain blonde. Surprise led to jealousy when Trowa realized that the arm belonged to Jamie Collins.

Trowa nearly growled at the sight. 'Fine! If that's who he wants to be with, then fine!' Green eyes tore from the scene up ahead. 'I hope the happy couple runs off together to elope! Good riddance.' Frustration and anger boiled the brunette's blood. He suddenly broke away from his friend and dashed off towards the nearest restroom. He threw open the nearest stall door, kicked down the open seat, and crashed down on top of it. He ran his hands through his hair and began to breathe through his teeth. 'It's not fair…why him? Why now? God…why me?' There he stayed, trying to clear his mind of the image burned on his retinas. He didn't care that he was late for class. He didn't care whether or not he'd get in trouble for coming in tardy. All he seemed to care about was getting his heart back and steeling it against the one that tore it up. All he cared about was getting over Quatre.

---

For some odd reason, Quatre couldn't help but feel like the world was against him today. Apparently, his physics teacher had the same idea as his English teacher did. Instead of releasing him with the rest of the class for lunch, the elder man decided to confront his student of his failing grades.

"I know, I know. Bring up the grade before you have to assign a tutor, right? Can I go now?"

"Mr. Winner, this is your future we're talking about. I understand that you need to catch up after transferring in the middle of the year, but if you remain behind as you are, I will have to assign you that tutor or keep you from graduating if I must."

Quatre sighed. "I understand. I'll work harder, I promise."

The physics teacher nodded. "All right. You may go now."

"Thank you, Mr. Davies." With that, the small blonde gathered his belongings and dashed outside.

"Whoa!" Heero jumped out of the way before Quatre could crash into him.

"Oh! Sorry Heero. I didn't know you were there."

"Well, I figured I'd wait for you. Duo'll be fine if he's alone no more than fifteen minutes."

Quatre blinked. "Why only fifteen?"

The brunette shook his head. "Cause after fifteen, he's either hurt himself or burned down a portion of a building."

Quatre couldn't help but laugh. "Well, thanks for waiting but I was hoping to catch Trowa right now."

Heero cocked an eyebrow. 'What happened after Duo and I left?' "Um, why?"

The smaller boy shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to him."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you later then." With his back turned to his friend, Heero smirked. 'Maybe things worked themselves out last night…I hope so…'

Quatre watched his friend for a moment before heading towards his locker. He dumped his satchel in the small space and headed off towards the exit. 'I _will_ find him and I _will _talk to him.' He headed straight towards the library, hoping that the brunette was there. And luckily for him, Trowa _was_ there… and so were about thirty other people who all seemed to surround him. But as much as Quatre didn't like crowds, he cared about his friendship with Trowa much more. The blonde, with a look of determination on his face, made his way straight to his friend. "Trowa?"

The brunette inwardly flinched in hearing the voice. 'Why is he here? Why now? Stay cool, Trowa. Keep yourself together.' In the bathroom, Trowa had decided to gain his life back before Quatre Winner had entered it. He made an agreement with himself to keep his distance from Quatre, by any means necessary. So, he centered his thoughts and showed nothing more than a cool exterior as he turned to face the small boy. "Oh. Quatre. Did you need something?"

Something pulled at his heart in hearing Trowa's cold and distant tone. But Quatre decided to ignore it. "Can we talk?"

"What're you talking about? We _are_ talking."

Quatre frowned slightly. "I mean, in private."

Trowa rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." The two left the crowd and headed off towards an area with few people around. "Well? What do you want?"

Again, Quatre pushed aside the feelings that struck him caused by Trowa's curt and abrasive tone. "Look. I just wanted to tell about my date with Jamie. I realized-"

"What makes you think I would want to know about it?" Trowa cut him off. He didn't really understand why he was being so harsh. But he knew that because he was sounding harsh, he might be able to fool his heart into detaching itself from the other boy. "What did you think? That I'd care? Or were you just trying to rub it in my face that Jamie Collins has actually become attached to you?"

Quatre was stunned. He felt confused, but most of all, hurt. "That's not… I just wanted-"

"Well, here's the thing, Quatre. The world doesn't revolve around you. You can't always get what you _want_."

"Why are you being like this?" He couldn't stop the tremble in his voice. Trowa's coldness was sending Quatre to the brink of tears. "I just wanted-"

"Read my lips, Quatre." Trowa said, forcefully. "I. Don't. Care. You and Jamie can have a wonderful life together. Just leave me alone."

And with that, the brunette walked away without even the slightest glance back. But if he had looked back, he would've met the image of a boy whose heart had just been broken. With tears streaming down his face, Quatre felt extremely helpless and utterly alone.

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or girls of Gundam Wing. Surprise, surprise.

So… yeah. Sorry that this took waaay too long to come out. Please don't hate me? Well, I'm sure you're allowed to hate me just a little, especially for putting Quatre and Trowa through what I'm putting them through. But… you never know…


	14. Make Things Right

Concealed – Make Things Right

* * *

It had been ten days. Ten hollow, lifeless days since Trowa last spoke to Quatre. He knew it was hard to get over someone you cared about. He had read it in books and had seen it on TV countless times. But this was actually the first time he ever _felt_ the pain that was so insufficiently described in those stories. He never understood the extent of their pain. But now he could. He never understood why it was so hard for those characters to get over the one who had rejected their heart. But now he could. And it sucked. 

Life was mechanical for him since then. He went through all the motions with ease. But it was easy to see he was lacking in drive and passion. This hollowness is what scared Heero Yuy the most.

"It's like he's dead inside." The stoic boy said as he walked down the school hall with his boyfriend attached to his arm. He was genuinely worried about his friend, though he wouldn't really admit that to anyone but Duo.

Duo frowned. "It's the same with Quatre. What happened between them?"

"I… I don't know…"

It was now break time and the two were headed over to the clearing where they knew Quatre would be. And sure enough, the blonde was sitting against a tree, his head hanging, looking defeated. It had been that way for the past ten days.

Duo took a seat next to his friend, throwing his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Hey Cat. How are ya?"

The blonde merely shrugged.

"Quatre? You hungry?" Heero tried.

The boy solemnly shook his head "no."

Both Duo and Heero looked at each other with the same worried expression. The long-haired boy stood and walked over to the other brunette. "What're we gonna do?" he whispered.

"What _can_ we do?" Heero frowned. "Honestly Duo, this is their problem. There's nothing we can do if they're not responding to anything. We tried. We failed."

Duo shook his head. "There's still more we can do-"

"Duo." Heero said firmly. He sighed and looked back at Quatre before looking up into Duo's purple irises and cupping his cheek in the palm of his hand. He pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Duo, just let them handle things on their own. No more handcuffing them together. No more matchmaking schemes."

"It's not just about matchmaking anymore, Heero. They're not even friends now… There's got to be something-" The sound of the school bell rang throughout the entire campus, cutting Duo short. He sighed.

"Just… be good, okay? Try not to make things worse for them. Let them handle things."

Duo frowned. "Fine…" He looked over at his blonde friend, seemingly unfazed by the sound of the school bell. Duo shook his head and walked over to the smaller boy. "Quatre? Time to go."

The blonde head drooped a bit more before the mechanics took over and forced him to stand and drape his satchel over his shoulder. He headed over towards the school building without a word.

Heero shook his head and took his boyfriend's hand in his. "They'll get through this. Somehow."

Duo let a small smirk grace his face, making sure to hide it from Heero. 'Oh they'll get through it. I'll _make_ them get through it no matter _what_ it takes.'

---

"Trowa? You okay?"

Trowa didn't respond and simply continued to stare at the blank TV screen.

"Yoo hoo, Trowa? Earth to Trowa?" Catherine frowned at her brother's lack of response. She waved her hand in front of his face, poked his side, and tugged on his hair in an attempt to pull her brother out of his stupor. However, her attempts were futile.

"Trowa, if you don't say something, I'm gonna take a glass of ice cold water and dump it down your pants."

"…Something…"

"That's not exactly what I meant."

Trowa simply laid himself down on the couch and began to stare at the ceiling.

"Tro? What's wrong? You haven't insulted me the entire time I've been here. Are you sick?"

"…No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's…nothing."

Catherine sighed. "Well I'm meeting Mark in an hour. Do you want anything?"

"…What I want…"

"Yes?"

"…You can't give me."

Catherine ran her hand through her brother's hair. "Oh, Trowa… things'll be okay. No matter what it is that's bothering you, it'll all be okay."

"…"

"I should get going." She kissed him on the forehead. "Take care of yourself, okay?" She stood and headed towards the door.

"Cathy?"

Stopping, she turned to look at her brother on the couch who was still staring at the ceiling. "Yes?"

"…You smell awful."

Catherine rolled her eyes and gave her brother a smile. "Thanks for trying, Tro."

"Hm."

---

The next day, Quatre was only vaguely aware of what Duo was saying as they were going from their first class to their next.

"Quatre, did you hear me?"

He turned his head slightly towards his friend.

"I said to wait up for me after school at the clearing. I know Miss Oden's been kicking your ass about your math work so I'll go home with you and help."

Quatre, despite everything else he was feeling, was very grateful for his friends. Heero and Duo had been very supportive through everything and even now, they continued to help. Quatre looked up at Duo and offered him a small, grateful smile and a nod.

"Hey, that's the spirit!" Duo grinned, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulder. "We'll show those formulas who's boss! I'll see ya later, okay? And remember. The clearing after school. I'll keep reminding all day if I hafta."

Quatre just nodded a small nod again. 'Duo's a really good friend. I'm glad to have him and Heero as my friends…' A small ache struck his heart at the word 'friends.' But he quickly pushed the feeling aside and proceeded to go to his next class.

---

Lunch came and went without much change. But Heero was very aware of his boyfriend's incessant reminders to Quatre to meet him after school. Considering his current state, it wasn't hard to see why Quatre couldn't pick up on anything strange, but after the third reminder, Heero couldn't help but be a little suspicious. 'Duo, what are you up to? It better not be another one of your schemes…' He pulled his boyfriend to the side.

"Duo? What are you up to?"

Duo frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Why do you keep reminding Quatre to meet you after school? I think he's got it by now."

"Well, he's pretty out of it. He might forget. Plus, if you saw the look on Miss Oden's face when she handed back Quatre's homework…"

"Just… promise me you're not scheming things."

But before Duo could promise, the bell for classes interrupted them again. "Don't worry about it, Hee-chan. I'm not planning anything drastic."

Heero watched as his boyfriend gathered his things and proceeded to remind Quatre once again. Heero sighed. 'Duo, it'd be more comforting to know that you were planning anything, _period_.' He shook his head before joining his friends back to class.

---

By the time school was out for the day, Trowa was headed over to the gym for basketball practice. He still felt pretty numb all over, but moved in autopilot none-the-less. It took him a while to realize that someone was calling out his name.

"Trowa!"

The green-eyed boy turned to see Duo hastily running up to him. "Duo? What's wrong?"

The braided boy stopped in front of his friend and panted. "Tro- Tro-" he said through breaths.

"Duo, calm down. What's up?"

Duo took a deep breath. "It's Quatre. He's hurt."

Trowa's heart leapt into his throat. "What? Where is he?"

"The clearing. I didn't know what to do. You're the first person-"

But before Duo could finish his sentence, Trowa was already running at full speed towards the clearing with panic, worry, and fear coursing through his veins and chilling his very core.

---

Quatre looked at his watch again. 'Where on Earth is Duo?' He had been waiting in the clearing for a good twenty minutes, yet Duo was still a no-show. He was getting tired of being at school. He just wanted to go home.

Suddenly, a figure darted around the corner into the clearing, slightly startling the small boy. "It's about time, Du-" Quatre froze when he saw who he was talking to. "Oh..."

"Quatre?" Trowa panted. "Are- are you okay?"

"What… what are you doing here?"

"I thought… Duo said you were hurt."

"No…"

Another figure poked his head around the side of the building, a friendly grin on his face.

Trowa frowned at the sight of Duo. "Duo? What's this about? You said-"

Duo just frowned in return. He walked over to the taller brunette and gave him a shove towards Quatre. And with that, he walked away, leaving the two to themselves.

Both boys just stared at where their friend had just disappeared. The blonde shook his head. "Stupid Duo…"

Trowa turned and looked at Quatre. "He said you were hurt. I-I thought you were hurt."

Quatre crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "And I thought that you didn't care about me."

The brunette blinked at the cold words. He returned the scowl. "That's right. I don't."

"Well good!"

"Good! I'll just leave then!"

"Then GO!"

"FINE!" Though his mind screamed for him to move, Trowa remained rooted to the spot. He couldn't bring himself to leave. Not again.

"It's _your_ fault, you know…" Quatre snubbed.

"And just what exactly is _my_ fault?"

"Everything! It's _your _fault for being so mean to me, for kissing Jenna, for-"

"And I'm sure it had _nothing_ to do with you being so clingy with Jamie Collins?"

"I was _not_ clingy with Jamie!"

Trowa stormed forward, stopping a mere foot away from the other boy. "I saw you _first_, Quatre! Why _him_? Why not _me_?"

"What? Am I just some stupid prize for you to win?"

"No!" He ran a hand through his brunette locks. "What does he have that I don't?"

Quatre didn't respond.

"Did you even feel anything for _me_? Was I the only one who _felt_ something?" With Quatre's silence, Trowa let out a frustrated sighed and began to walk away.

"Of course not! You're the first one in a long time that I could finally open up to!" Trowa turned and saw Quatre with tears welling in his eyes. "You were the first friend I've had that I felt completely comfortable with since my freshman year in high school! Despite only knowing you for such a short time, you mean more to me than I could have ever imagined, especially with everything I've been through these past few years." Quatre looked down and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I never thought I could find someone who makes me feel the way you make me feel…"

"Quatre…" He heard the smaller boy sniffle.

"I don't feel anything for Jamie. I was trying to tell you that the other day. How on Earth could I possibly feel anything for him when _you're_ the one who has my heart? You're the only one, Trowa…The only one…" By then, his tears had caught up with him and words could hardly be formed coherently. His sobs shook his small frame as he poured his heart out to the one he cared most for. And the next thing he knew, strong arms were wrapped around him in a comforting, but more importantly, loving embrace. He clung to Trowa as if his life depended on it.

The two were quiet for a while, savoring the moment. Quatre's tears slowly calmed as Trowa's hands massaged the smaller boy's back.

"Quatre?" In hearing his name, the blonde opened his eyes, but didn't move. "Quatre, do you… love me?"

The boy in question closed his eyes again and nodded and Trowa couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips. He cradled Quatre's cheek in his hand and wiped the remaining tears with his thumb. Quatre finally looked back up into they eyes of the boy he fell in love with and felt a warmth return to his body. Trowa bent down and placed a gentle, loving kiss on Quatre's lips. When their lips parted, Trowa stared deep into Quatre teal irises. "I love you, too…"

And at that moment, nothing else mattered.

---

"See, I told you it would work…" Duo smiled.

Both he and Heero had been watching their friends from a distance, but now had allowed them their privacy once their feelings had been known and accepted.

"Duo, I thought you had agreed to back off."

"But I'm the matchmaker! And look! This time the plan actually worked!"

"You still went against your word…"

"For a good reason!"

"You're naughty…"

Duo pouted, playfully. "Are you gonna punish me?"

Heero pinned his boyfriend up against a nearby tree and kissed him hard, making sure to give Duo's bottom lip a tiny bite as he pulled away. "Like you wouldn't believe…" And with that, Heero walked away to return to basketball practice.

"Wait! Where are you going? Hee-chan? _Hee-chan!_ Where's my punishment!"

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, though I wouldn't mind if I did.

Duo's final attempt paid off. Cool.

EDIT 10/27/06: No this isn't the end of the story. In fact, it's probably only halfway done. I've been making such a big deal about these basketball games, how on Earth could I not write about the final game that these boys have been practicing so hard to get to? And there's hardly enough Wufei in this and I like Wufei. Even the name Wufei is interesting to me.

And why did these two finally talk to each other after ten days when it seems more likely that they would just ignore each other during this final meet? Well think about it. Both of them bottled up their emotions and hid behind their 'everything's-not-fine-but-I-can-handle-it-on-my-own' masks.

In Quatre's case, he's mad that he let himself grow attached to Trowa. When he hears that Trowa was worried, he's surprised and a little caught-off-guard but in seeing Trowa again, he's a little heartbroken and bitter so that's why Quatres's cold to him, especially since Trowa was cold in the last chapter. It's also apart of his defense mechanism, kind of like how he reacted when Trowa surprised him that first time they met. But really, Quatre does care about Trowa and that's why it hurt him so much that Trowa pushed him away. So when he finally hears what Trowa's got to say, he bursts. There's so much emotion going on in Quatre at this time that of course he's gonna cry. Cry. Not bawl. Not sob. Cry.

In Trowa's case, he was worried. He panicked when he heard that Quatre's in trouble. Why? Cause he loves Quatre. It's a natural thing to panic for a loved one when you hear that they're in trouble. So after pushing away all these emotions he has for Quatre, those emotions come hurdling right back towards him when he panics. But when he arrives to Quatre's side and sees that Duo lied, Trowa's confused. And in hearing Quatre's cold words, Trowa tries to push away those emotions all over again. But you can't push away feelings like his in the blink of an eye so when he wants to walk away, he can't. Because he cares about Quatre. After bottling up his emotions, he just explodes. Though it may not seem very Trowa-esque, he hasn't really been able to be the same Trowa when it comes to Quatre.

Whew.


End file.
